Higher Than Dreams
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Karena Sakura adalah seorang pengejar mimpi dan cinta—sementara Sasuke hanyalah pengejar mimpinya semata. /AU/for SasuSaku Fan Day 2013 / the last chapter has been updated! / #5: Higher Than Dreams
1. prologue: dream, or love?

**.**

**.**

**Higher Than Dreams**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; K, Romance/Friendship

© kazuka, january , 2013

**.**

**.**

**For SasuSaku Fan Day 2013!**

_#prologue: dream, or love?_

**.**

* * *

_Cabang utama kehidupan remaja itu biasanya ada dua, 'kan?_

_Mau pilih yang mana? Impian, atau cinta?_

**. . .**

Membaca buku rupanya bukan sesuatu hal yang bisa dinikmati oleh Sakura diwaktu senggangnya sore ini. Ia bukan tipikal kutu buku tapi tidak juga membenci membaca. Ya—hobinya membaca itu separuhnya dikarenakan sebuah keharusan. Ia **harus** biasa membaca untuk menulis.

Ia tutup saja bukunya. Menggeser buku itu dengan gerakan malas ke sudut meja. Matanya lantas merubah area pandang ke kalender.

Tanggal ... 7 Mei.

... Dilingkari dengan spidol biru.

"Astaga!"

Sakura melompat dari duduknya, membuka pintu dengan gerakan tergesa dan menuju ruang tengah.

—Ah, salahkan televisi kamarnya yang sedang tidak mau diajak kompromi!

Ia mengambil _remote_ segera, menyalakan televisi dan mengubah-ubah kanalnya sampai ke sebuah saluran yang menayangkan acara sepakbola.

"Yes! Baru menit kedua!" ia mengatakan sambil mengacungkan kedua tangan—senang karena ia tidak melewatkan banyak waktu berharga dari pertandingan ini. Yah, walaupun sedikit kecewa juga karena ia melewatkan _kick-off_ dari pertandingan yang bahkan ia tunggu-tunggu dari dua minggu sebelum ini.

"Ckckck," decakan bingung terdengar, seiring langkah mendekat. "Kau ini—sejak kapan jadi hobi sepak bola, sih?"

"Aaah, ibu, tidak boleh, ya?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, namun tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi. "Ah, hebat, hebat! Iya, ayo, teruskan!"

Seorang anak gadis usia kuliahan yang mendadak suka sepak bola—katakan—apa itu tidak bisa disebut hal ganjil?

Mebuki hanya menggeleng, ia lewat saja kemudian, membiarkan Sakura asyik sendiri. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan, sih. Hanya saja ini adalah fenomena yang mengherankan.

"Iya, ayo, nomor sembilan! Nomor sembilan, bawa terus! Hei, jangan lupakan kerja sama timmu!"

Sakura sudah seperti _supporter_ fanatik saja. Padahal dunia olahraga yang seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang asing untuknya, ia bukan maniak _sport_ dari kecil.

Tapi karena satu hal, ada yang berubah.

"Ke situ harusnya, _baka_!"

Dia benar-benar jadi tenggelam dalam tayangan langsung itu.

**. . . **

_Hanya sekelumit cerita sederhana tentang dua hal dan satu pesan._

_Mimpi, atau cinta? Kau kejar yang mana?_

_Untuk dua insan ini—apa keduanya adalah hal terpisah? Yang mana yang mereka kejar?_

**. . . **

**.**

**.**

**| t b c |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: halo, halo semuaaaa! Akhirnya, aku bisa lagi bikin multichap SasuSaku setelah sekian lama. Ah, rasanya dulu pernah bikin yang multi tapi cuma dua—apa tiga, ya? Itupun tahun 2013. Aduh, waktu berlalu cepat banget, yah.

Ini khusus buat SasuSaku Fan Day 2013! Yay! Event sebenarnya tanggal 20 Februari, tapi boleh dipublish sekarang supaya tanggal 20 nanti bisa tamat! XD meski terlalu cepat, tapi ya sudahlah, ucapkan saja—selamat merayakan, semuanya! Mari kita isi euforia ini dengan karya-karya emas! :D

Uhm—sekedar tambahan. Fic ini dipersembahkan pada semua yang sedang mengejar mimpinya. Remaja, anak-anak—atau dewasa sekalipun yang membacanya, hehehe. Semoga ada pesan yang bisa ditangkap, ya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ :D


	2. 2: Lost

**.**

**.**

**Higher Than Dreams**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; K, Romance/Friendship

© kazuka, february 3rd, 2013

**.**

**.**

**For SasuSaku Fan Day 2013!**

_#2: Lost_

**.**

* * *

_Cabang utama kehidupan remaja itu biasanya ada dua, 'kan?_

_Mau pilih yang mana? Impian, atau cinta?_

**. . .**

Sakura adalah pengejar mimpi dan cinta.

Sasuke hanyalah pengejar mimpi.

Dan itulah yang membuat mereka berpisah.

**. . .**

**.**

**. . .**

"_Sasuke menyukaimu, Sakura."_

_Sakura melirik pada si rambut pirang yang ternyata sedang memandangnya. Lekas-lekas ia tutup bukunya, antisipasi kalau-kalau saja Naruto akan mengintip isinya yang belum selesai._

"_Kau tidak perlu bohong untuk menghiburku, Naruto."_

"_Serius."_

_Sakura bukan ahli psikologi, tapi ia bisa menemukan kalau Naruto sedang tidak bohong ketika ia lihat mata birunya._

"_Kalau dia suka, kenapa diam saja? Cowok aneh."_

_Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan—menatap langit-langit kelas, ia melorot sedikit di kursi. "Dia memang aneh. Dia punya tujuan lain, sepertinya."_

_Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan pena dengan hiasan bulu di tangannya, "Selamanya aku tidak mengerti dengan laki-laki itu."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**xxx**_

_**.**_

"_Kau tidak nangis?" senggol Ino—Sakura tampak memandang kosong pada momen-momen terakhir di bandara itu. Seorang laki-laki rambut hitam sedang diajak mengobrol oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, sementara menunggu waktu keberangkatan pesawat tiba._

"_Buat apa nangis?" cibir Sakura. "Toh dia tidak akan menangis karena aku juga. Percuma."_

"_Kau sudah jadi cewek kuat sekarang, ya, hahaha~" Ino melipat tangan seraya terkekeh, "Baguslah."_

"_Tapi tanggung sekali dia pergi, ya," Tenten menimpal. "Sebentar lagi 'kan ujian."_

"_Apa boleh buat," Sakura menjawab dengan bahu yang terangkat satu kali, "Pelatihan untuk tim nasional dimulai akhir bulan ini."_

"_Dia sekolah di sana, dong?" Tenten lanjut bertanya._

"_Iya~" Sakura sudah seperti ahli saja, semua tentang Sasuke—yang akan berangkat sebentar lagi—ia hafal diluar kepala._

"_Buang-buang uang sebenarnya, ya—pindah sekolah diwaktu tanggung mau ujian begini. Pindah sekolah 'kan tidak gratis."_

"_Ah, dia sih gampang kalau mau pindah-pindah sekolah begitu. 'Kan kaya," Sakura angkat bahu. "Apalagi... ini semua berhubungan dengan mimpinya. Sasuke-_kun_ akan melakukan apapun demi mimpinya."_

_Keempat gadis itu diam kemudian, tidak ada yang memulai topik baru._

Ya, bahkan dia mengorbankan rasa sukanya pada seorang wanita demi mimpinya_—Sakura membatin. Dirinya, dalam kasus ini. Pede sekali ya dia—mengatakan bahwa itu adalah dirinya._

_Tapi ia punya bukti, kok. Perkataan Naruto—seorang sahabat penghubung dirinya dan Sasuke adalah hal yang patut dipercaya. Dia orang kepercayaan Sasuke dan dekat dengan Sakura pula._

_Mereka sudah dekat dari kecil. Sakura adalah wanita pertama yang pernah diundang Sasuke ke rumahnya dan dikenalkan pada Itachi serta kedua orang tuanya, dan Sasuke adalah laki-laki pertama yang pernah Sakura kenalkan pula pada ayahnya._

_Sakit hati, iya. Tapi Sakura mencoba dewasa, ia telah tujuh belas dan bukan usia untuk memikirkan semua dengan jalan kekanakan yang cuma menginginkan kesenangan cinta saja. Cintanya adalah cinta dewasa yang rela melepas demi sebuah jalan penting._

_Demi mimpi Sasuke, demi mimpi orang yang ia cintai._

_Dan perpisahan sore itu tak berjalan seperti apa yang terjadi pada drama, hanya ada pertukaran pandang sekian detik dan kalimat pamit yang tak seberapa panjang._

**. . .**

**. . .**

Waktu turun minum selama lima belas menit itu sukses membuat Sakura melayangkan pikiran kembali ke hal yang seharusnya sudah ia singkirkan dari fokus utama orientasi otaknya.

"Lupakan, Sakura!" ia bermonolog sambil memukul kepalanya. Lantas, ia kemudian bersandar malas di sofa tunggal di depan televisi—ocehan komentator sebagai pengisi kekosongan pertandingan itu tidak dihiraukannya. Ia tidak tertarik. Ia cuma mau melihat si nomor sembilan, sang idola.

Siapa lagi si idola itu kalau bukan si masa lalunya itu? Seseorang yang lebih memilih mimpi dan menyingkirkan segalanya demi itu.

Entah sampai kapan Sasuke akan terus mengejar mimpinya. Manusia memang tidak akan pernah puas, bukan?

Dan Sakura perlahan jadi ragu ... Apakah Sasuke benar-benar akan memikirkan cintanya setelah semua mimpi itu selesai dicapai satu per satu?

... Ah, berarti dirinya telah terlupakan, ya?

**. . .**

**. . .**

Sedang malas naik bus untuk kuliah—itu alasan Sakura pada ibunya hingga ia mau membongkar gudang untuk mengeluarkan sepeda tuanya. Sepeda yang dulu dia pakai untuk bersekolah semasa SMA—untung saja masih baik dan bisa dipakai meski dibiarkan tanpa disentuh selama lebih setahun.

Padahal, ia hanya ingin menikmati perjalanan lebih santai dan bisa memutar-mutar untuk menemukan kembali kenangan-kenangan lama lewat jalan yang ia sukai.

Ia bersenandung pelan, dan sedang melewati sekolah menengah pertamanya kali ini.

"_Sasuke-_kun_, aku bawa payung! Yuk, pulang bersama!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Sasuke-_kun_, ibu membuatkan _bento _yang enak. Makan bersama di atap, yuk? Nanti kubagi _bento_-ku_._"_

"_... Aa."_

"_Ih, nilai Sasuke-_kun_ lebih tinggi! Awas kau ya! Semester depan aku akan merebut peringkat satu!"_

"_Hn. Coba saja kalau bisa."_

"_Siapa yang membuatmu menangis, Sakura?"_

"_... I-itu... senior... dia melemparkan bola basket ke kepalaku..."_

"_... Siapa namanya? Kelas?"_

"_K—kenapa memangnya? Aku takut dengan mereka..."_

"_... Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran."_

Kalimat itu diputarkan otaknya dengan apik meski sudah tua dari segi usia. Yah, bilang saja tua. Sudah berusia tahunan. Memori yang indah memang tak akan usang, ya?

Mereka tahu mereka saling menyimpan perhatian namun tak ada yang bilang duluan.

Mereka adalah tipikal remaja yang akan berbicara tentang mimpi atau masa depan—ketika sedang berdua—bukan limpahan kata-kata romantis yang sebenarnya hiperbolis.

"_Aku lebih suka membuat puisi lebih dari apapun."_

_Sasuke menghentikan gerakan bola yang dimainkan oleh kakinya—ia melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Gadis itu duduk di bangku di sisi kanannya. Tangan lentiknya memutar-mutar pulpen._

"_Suatu saat aku akan membuat buku tentang sajak-sajakku!"_

_Sasuke menangkap bola yang ia lemparkan tinggi ke udara dengan tendangannya, kemudian duduk di samping Sakura sambil menyeka keringat._

_Sakura tidak butuh jawaban. Ia hanya memberi senyum pada Sasuke kemudian—dan ketika senyuman itu berbalas dengan sebuah tarikan kecil kedua ujung sudut bibir Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang senang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sekarang._

Sebuah kenangan yang ia rawat lebih baik daripada kenangan apapun yang ia miliki dalam perjalanan hidupnya.

Sakura terus mengayuh sepedanya.

Ah, sedang apa Sasuke sekarang? Sedang berlatih pastinya, bukan? Pasti impian adalah suatu hal yang menguasai pikirannya sekarang.

Dirinya tersingkirkan? Sakura tak tahu harus benci akan hal itu ... Ataukah senang-senang saja?

Sasuke adalah sosok yang ambisius. Tak mau mentolerir hal lain kalau ia sudah punya tujuan. Sakura sebenarnya kurang suka orang yang terlalu mengejar satu hal sampai melupakan yang lain. Namun ia sendiri tak bisa menghalangi Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin siapa yang ia cintai bahagia. Apalagi bahagia karena impiannya.

Ia hanya bisa menjalani semua dengan mengikuti arus takdir namun tetap juga untuk terus meniti jalannya sendiri. Menjalaninya dengan santai, sesantai kayuhan kendaraan roda dua tak bermesinnya ini.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Sakura!" lambaian tangan gadis pirang modis berambut panjang adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Sakura di gerbang. Ia tidak sendiri, seorang pemuda sedang ia gandeng.

Sakura balas melambaikan tangan, dan memarkir sepedanya dahulu.

"Tumben pakai sepeda?"

"Mmm, lagi _mood_ saja," Sakura membenarkan posisi tas di bahunya, "Sai-_senpai _ada kuliah juga hari ini, ya?"

"Aku hanya mengantarkan Ino," jawabnya datar, namun tersenyum. Sejak pertama Ino kenalkan dahulu, imej 'pemuda tukang senyum' sudah lengket pada Sakura akan kekasih sahabatnya ini.

Sakura biarkan Ino dan Sai berjalan duluan—ia di belakang dan bermaksud tidak mengganggu keduanya.

Um, bohong kalau tidak iri. Ia telah mencapai usia sembilan belas dan ... Sejujurnya belum pernah mengecap 'hubungan' seperti yang tengah ditampakkan di hadapannya sekarang. Ia menemukan jalan buntu kisah cintanya di Sasuke dan tidak bisa tahu mana jalan baru untuk berpindah.

Terlalu polos, padahal belum tentu Sasuke masih memikirkannya—Sakura berusaha menyadarkan diri dengan kesimpulan itu.

Yah, sudahlah. Sasuke sedang mengejar mimpinya, dan ada baiknya ia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Hm, memang ia sedang mencoba itu. Sasuke saja bisa melupakan cintanya karena mimpi.

Tapi sayangnya...

... Mimpi Sakura sendiri, adalah _cinta_nya.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Bukan, bukan sesederhana itu.

Mimpi Sakura adalah Sasuke sendiri? Memang, tapi tidak sesimpel itu.

Ia punya hal yang lebih rumit dari itu. Ia bukan si remaja pencari cinta yang cuma melulu mengurusi khayalan kisah cinta.

Sakura masih menggenggam mimpinya yang dulu ia sebutkan di hadapan Sasuke. Ia ingin menulis buku sendiri, yang menjadi kompilasi dari sajak-sajak yang terus ia tulis sejak dahulu.

Itulah mimpinya; menjadi penulis puisi yang terkenal sampai keluar negeri. Terkenal dan diakui.

Tapi apa tema yang ia tulis selama ini? Apa yang menjadi topiknya? Siapa yang menjadi inspirasinya? Siapa orang yang selalu ia pikirkan ketika bait-bait itu mulai terangkai?

Cintanya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

—Jadi, siapa yang mendasari mimpinya itu? Sasuke.

Siapa orang yang pertama kali ingin ia dengar pengakuannya ketika ia telah berhasil menjadi seorang yang dia impikan?

Cintanya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

—Jadi, bolehkah semua premis itu disatukan menjadi sebuah makna: bahwa mimpinya itu adalah untuk yang ia cinta, dan cinta itulah yang menjadi tonggak mimpinya?

Mimpi dan cintanya adalah dua hal yang tak bisa dipisahkan dan tak bisa Sakura kejar salah satunya saja. Keduanya adalah hal yang ia genggam dan ia tuju. Ia tak bisa seperti Sasuke yang hanya mengejar salah satunya—karena bagi Sakura, dua hal itu adalah dua korelasi yang tak bisa dipisah-pisah.

Suatu saat, ia ingin Sasuke mengaguminya, mengakuinya hingga 'naik tingkat' menjadi mencintainya karena apa-apa yang telah ia capai sebagai seorang yang punya nama besar sebagai penulis.

Dan pena Sakura menari lagi setelah ia selesai dengan renungannya tersebut.

**hei, ujung jalan belum kutemukan, wahai pangeran.**

**aku merajut temali untuk penunjangku mendaki tembok penghalang,**

**aku menyusun pohon mati untuk jembatanku ke seberang sungai,**

**tapi aku masih sesat.**

**bantu aku ke depan sana, bisa? bawa tanganku yang mulai lunglai ini dan aku akan memegang janji untuk terus tersenyum padamu.**

**bantu aku ke mimpiku sana, tolong? rangkul pundakku yang kotor ini dan aku akan berjanji untuk jadi yang kau sandari suatu saat nanti.**

**pangeran, aku hilang jalan. bawakan aku lentera, keluarkan aku dari kegelapan—dengan kau seret pun tak apa.**

**pangeran, aku buta arah. jadilah kompasku, bawa aku dari tempat tak dikenal ini—kau tak papah aku seperti putri pun tak apa.**

**aku tak tahu jalan keluar, pangeran.**

**apalagi tanpa kau.**

Pulpen diletakkan ke atas meja, dan kertas _notes_ tempatnya menuliskan puisi itu kemudian ia sobek—setelah sebuah paraf samar ia bubuhkan di sudut bawahnya. Sakura lantas beranjak dari kelas, menuju koridor utama kampus.

Papan besar itu ia buka kacanya, kemudian merekatkan kertas miliknya di sana. Kemudian ia tatap bangga beberapa lembar kertas serupa yang sejajar dengan kertas barusan.

Dia adalah seorang pengisi rutin mading kampus. Walau hanya sebait-dua bait puisi, tapi ia senang melakukannya. Apalagi ketika kebetulan ia melihat ada mahasiswa yang melintas dan membacanya, kemudian tersenyum—wow, kebahagiaan terbesar sedang melingkupinya saat itu.

Ya, ini langkah awalnya untuk dikenal sebagai seorang penulis sajak, penulis puisi.

Langkah awal untuk mimpinya, langkah awal untuk mendapat pengakuan seseorang yang ia cintai. Langkah awal untuk meraih kedua tujuan utama hidupnya.

Sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pandangannya dan pergi dari sana, Sakura tersenyum lagi.

Sesosok laki-laki datang menghampiri tempat yang barusan Sakura pandangi, beberapa lembar gulungan kertas ada pada tangannya dan kemudian ia membuka kaca penutup mading.

Lantas, ia lepas beberapa kertas dari sana. Termasuk kertas-kertas lama berisi tulisan Sakura. Membaca isinya—sebentar kemudian ia merasa cukup menyesal karena telah melepas puisi-puisi tersebut.

"Sakura!"

Yang punya nama menoleh.

"Sasori-_senpai_?"

Si rambut merah tersenyum kecil. "Ini milikmu, 'kan?" ia mengacungkan beberapa kertas yang baru ia lepas.

Sakura berbalik kembali, mendekati Sasori. "_Senpai_ tahu?"

Gadis itu memang lebih senang memajang puisinya dengan status sebagai anonim. Ia bukan gadis yang suka menjadi misterius tapi rasanya malas saja menunjukkan identitasnya.

Sasori menunjukkan sebuah paraf pada sudut kertas, "Sebenarnya menebak saja. Soalnya paraf ini mirip dengan bunga sakura. Aku langsung ingat kau—soalnya katanya kau suka menulis, ya?"

"Yaaah, ketahuan," Sakura terkikik pelan. "Ya, itu memang buatan saya. Kenapa, _senpai_?"

"Maaf, tapi harus kulepas, ya? Ada beberapa pengumuman tentang kampus dan sepertinya papan ini terlalu sempit."

"Aku tidak keberatan," Sakura mengangguk. "Silahkan saja."

Sasori sekali lagi memandangi bait-bait singkat namun berisi penuh dengan bait yang menggelitik itu. "Tentang cinta semua. Buat seseorang ya?"

Sakura lekas-lekas membuang wajahnya, malu. "Ah, _senpai_ tidak perlu tahu."

"Hahahaha, kau ini lucu," geleng Sasori. Kemudian, ia kembali pada tujuan asalnya: menempelkan beberapa kertas pengumuman di papan mading. "Kau sedang tidak ada kelas?"

"Ada, sih. Tapi aku datang terlalu cepat. Baru sedikit yang datang."

"Oh," Sasori selesai dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia tutup kembali kaca pelindung, "Selamat belajar, Sakura."

"_Senpai_ juga. Sampai jumpa!"

"Ya."

Sasori masih memandangi kertas puisi yang rupanya belum ia lepaskan. Entah Sakura sadar apa tidak bahwa ia membawa ini—ah, yang penting gadis itu tidak keberatan puisinya dicopot, deh.

Alis bertaut sebentar, lantas baru bisa benar-benar Sasori ingat sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia cari-cari di pikirannya.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa komentar anda tentang penempatan acak anggota tim nasional yang terkesan begitu mendadak dan rahasia ini?"

Pertanyaan wartawan di televisi sana membuat kuping Sakura berdiri—seperti radar yang menangkap sebuah sinyal berkekuatan tinggi. Ia melongok keluar kamar dan merasa untung karena ia tidak mematikan televisi tadi.

"Hn..."

Sakura menatap televisi dengan bangga. Senyum terulas tipis tapi sorot matanya diisi penuh dengan sinar bahagia yang bercahaya.

"... Aku menyerahkan semuanya pada mereka."

"Anda bersedia ditempatkan di tim daerah manapun di Jepang ini?"

"... Ya," tampak di televisi—Sasuke mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk dan kemudian beranjak dari si pewawancara. Rupanya _interview_ dadakan ini diadakan setelah pertandingan beberapa hari sebelum ini.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya sekian detik setelah wawancara singkat itu berakhir.

... Sasuke akan ditempatkan di tim daerah?

Nah! Bolehkah ia berharap agar Sasuke kembali ke kota tempat mereka merajut kisah masa lalu ini?

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Nih."

Sakura menurunkan ponsel—yang sedang bosan ia pandangi isinya—ketika sebuah _tablet _Ino taruh ke atas mejanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa baca, 'kan?"

'_**Tim nasional akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan tim dari Prefektur Osaka.'**_

Mata Sakura melebar. Mulutnya setengah terbuka dan kalau tidak ingat bahwa ini adalah ruang kelas, ia mungkin akan melompat pada Ino dan memeluknya sambil berteriak senang.

"Dia akan pulang, Ino! Dia akan pulang!"

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sakura sedang menempel dua lembar puisi baru ketika Sasori datang ke dekatnya.

"Mau melepas puisiku lagi, hm, _senpai_?" Sakura menyadari ada sebuah gulungan poster yang dibawa Sasori.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus bilang 'iya'," Sasori tersenyum kecil, sedikit rasa bersalah tertera di sana. "Iklan acara musim panas di Tokyo. Tapi tenang, aku hanya akan mencabut yang lama."

"Baiklah~ silahkan saja cabut puisi yang lama."

"Kau tak keberatan?" Sasori memastikan.

"Ya, tidak apa," angguk Sakura, selesai merekatkan kertas merah jambunya. "Aku punya arsip kok—untuk puisi-puisi itu, hihihi."

Pembicaraan ringan mereka berlanjut—pada hal-hal yang bersifat ringan dan mengundang tawa, hingga akhirnya Ino datang untuk menjemput Sakura.

"Sai mengajakmu ikut makan!"

Sakura terpaksa menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Sasori. "Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk kalian."

"Heh, dia juga mengajak Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji dan yang lain. Dia mau merayakan suksesnya pameran lukisan yang dia adakan."

"Oh ..." angguk Sakura dua kali. "_Senpai_, aku pulang duluan, ya!"

"Baiklah."

Dan Sasori masih penasaran kenapa Sakura membiarkan saja dirinya mengambil puisi-puisi itu?

... Hm, tidak apa—Sasori menyeringai sedikit—itu berarti keuntungan baginya, bukan?

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Sore ini pertandingannya, 'kan ya?" Ino tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut juga tersenyum melihat Sakura yang seperti orang gila hari ini. Sepanjang pagi, dimulai dari jam kuliah pertama sampai saatnya pulang, ia begini terus.

"Ya! Hihihi~~ aku akan nonton! Pasti!"

"Kenapa kemarin-kemarin tidak kau coba menunggunya di bandara saja? 'Kan lumayan, bisa ketemu duluan."

"Kau lupa bagaimana tugas-tugas kita?" Sakura menutup laptopnya, "Aku mau kok—biar tengah malam datang ke bandara demi itu. Tapi ... sayang sekali semua tugas gila itu minta perhatianku."

Ino mengamini dengan hembusan nafas berat. Mengingat-ingat soal tugas membuatnya ingin melarungkan saja semua soal-soal itu ke lautan terdekat. Membiarkannya tenggelam tanpa ampun, atau dimakan piranha dan jadi rebutan para hiu, ia tidak akan peduli.

"Tapi tenang, aku akan menontonnya di bangku terdepan! Biar dia lihat aku dan... yah, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya~" Sakura mendekap tasnya. "Kau nonton?"

"Yaaah, mungkin tidak," Ino mengangkat bahu. "Sai tidak terlalu tertarik dengan sepak bola. Lagipula aku tidak beli tiketnya."

"Oh ..." Sakura diam sejenak. "Tunggu. Apa katamu tadi? Tiket?"

"Iya, tiket. Kau sudah beli, 'kan?"

"... Hah?"

"Sakura _no baka_! Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kalau itu memerlukan tiket!"

"Lho?!" Sakura meninggikan suaranya, bangkit berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. "KATA SIAPA?!"

"Kau tidak baca benar-benar artikel yang kuperlihatkan waktu itu?! Ini tidak seperti pertandingan biasa—karena mendatangkan tim nasional, mereka mengharuskan penonton untuk beli tiket, yah kau tahu, mengundang tim nasional itu tidak murah. Apalagi mereka tahu yang mau nonton itu banyak, mereka mau cari untung."

"Ino _no baka_! Kenapa tidak kasih tahu dari awal?!"

"Kau tidak tanya! Lagipula kau juga, kenapa tidak dibaca dengan benar?!"

"Ugh!" Sakura mengeluh frustasi, "Di mana tiketnya bisa dibeli?!"

"Setahuku di stadionnya ... Terus—di mana lagi ya? Aku lupa. Tapi yang jelas, di stadionnya ada."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sakura menerobos Ino dan lari sekencang-kencangnya ke tempat parkir sepeda. Yah, Ino cuma bisa menggeleng. Antusiasme dan rasa rindu dalam hati sahabatnya itu pasti bergumul jadi satu—hingga ia jadi seperti orang tak waras begitu.

**.**

**.**

"Hosh, hosh ..." Sakura meredakan nafasnya. Bersepeda dengan kecepatan maksimal dari kampus ke stadion, bohong kalau tidak capek. Sampai-sampai kedua kakinya rasanya mau lepas.

Untung—ada tanda berupa kertas bertuliskan 'beli tiket di sini' yang mengarah ke loket kecil pintu masuk stadion—jadi Sakura tak perlu berkeliling lagi mencari tempat penjualannya.

"_Sumimasen_—tiket untuk pertandingan sore ini, masih ada?" Sakura bertanya dengan gugup. Hampir terbata karena nafasnya yang masih tersengal.

"Wah, maaf, nak. Sudah habis. Kau keduluan, baru sepuluh menit tadi pembeli terakhir meninggalkan tempat ini."

Dan kaki Sakura terasa makin lemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| t b c |**

**.**

A/N: maaf soal puisi/sajaknya, ya—kalo kurang bagus. aku gak ahli, aku masih harus belajar, hahaha X"D tapi semoga makna dan alurnya sudah mulai dapet di chapter ini, ya? Oh, satu hal. itu yang ditulis Sakura, lebih tepat 'sajak' atau puisi? Aku sudah observasi lapangan(?) tentang perbedaan keduanya, dan nemu pendapat orang yang bilang kalau dia penganut aliran bahwa puisi dan sajak itu sebenarnya sama saja. Jadi, sementara aku ikut aliran itu aja dulu, kecuali kalo dari reader sekalian ada yang punya pendapat buat meluruskan? hehe, terima kasih sebelumnya :D

Nah, balas-balas review yang ada di chapter prolog dulu, ya!

_mewmewmeoong:_ sasusaku fanday itu hari perayaan buat kita para savers :D detailnya bisa dilihat di fanpage fb, kok :D

_**karimahbgz:**_ iya, konfliknya baru mulai dijabarkan di sini! udah mulai ngerti, 'kan gimana alurnya? XD

_**iya baka-san:**_ terima kasih! hehe, di sini sudah mulai diceritakan, kok. terima kasih alert-nya! semoga suka! :D

_**skyesphantom:**_ terima kasih! n / / / n syukurlah kamu suka :D dan terima kasih lagi buat fave-nya, ihihihi~

_mako-chan:_ si nomor punggung 9? hayo siapaaa? hehehe Sasuke, kok. Sasori perannya beda lagi, soalnya XD

_**crystahime:**_ terima kasih! n.n)9

_Lia:_ terima kasih juga! nah, ini lanjutannya, bagaimana? :D

_**Grengas-Snap:**_ terima kasih, wehehehe~ ini _update_-nya, semoga bisa dinikmati! :D

Yap yap! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, apalagi yang menuangkan unek-uneknya di kotak review. semoga terhibur, _minna-san_! 8D tunggu chapter 3-nya, ya! Daaan~ mari ramaikan SasuSaku Fan Day 2013 XDd


	3. 3: Shining

**.**

**.**

**Higher Than Dreams**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; K, Romance/Friendship

© kazuka, february 9th, 2013

**.**

**.**

**For SasuSaku Fan Day 2013!**

_#3: Shining_

**.**

Cabang utama kehidupan remaja itu biasanya ada dua, 'kan?

Mau pilih yang mana? Impian, atau cinta?

**. . .**

* * *

Nama: Haruno Sakura. Impian: Menjadi penulis besar dan diakui oleh seseorang yang ia _cintai_.

**.**

Sasuke telah mulai merintis jalannya—sedikit lagi ia telah sampai pada tujuannya. Ia sudah masuk ke tim nasional, dan hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi dia pasti dapat diakui sebagai pemain terhebat seantero negeri dan mulai bertanding ke level internasional.

Sasuke adalah inspirasi. Sasuke adalah dasar dari mimpi yang ia cintai. Sasuke adalah cinta yang membuatnya terus memupuk mimpi-mimpinya. Semuanya adalah korelasi sempurna yang terus menjadi tujuan besar Sakura.

Sasuke adalah rindunya, yang membuatnya terus bersemangat untuk meneruskan mimpi agar suatu saat bisa jadi orang besar—begitu bertemu maka Sasuke akan bangga padanya dan mengakuinya.

... Mungkin juga—kembali menyukainya. Mencintainya.

Tapi, lihatlah sekarang yang terjadi.

"Masa' benar-benar habis?" gerutu Sakura,t epat di hadapan sang penjual tiket. "Tidak tersisa satupun?"

"Yang namanya habis ya habis, nona," ia mulai menunjukkan nada tidak senang. "Antusiasme penggemar sepak bola sangat besar kali ini, jadi mereka tidak mau ketinggalan. Apalagi tim nasional punya pemain-pemain muda yang punya _skill_ dan keren—remaja wanita tidak sedikit yang memborong tiket."

Sakura mendengus. Ah, ia tidak mau membayangkan seberapa banyak _fangirl _Sasuke sekarang. Kulit pucat, rambut dan mata gelap yang dingin, memang tipikal kesukaan kebanyakan remaja putri.

Uh oh, dia harus memasukkan dirinya ke kategori 'kebanyakan' seperti yang tersebut di atas.

_Tapi maaf-maaf saja ya, siapa yang lebih dulu mengenal Sasuke sebelum dia menjadi terkenal begini?_—seloroh Sakura dalam hati.

"Jadi ... Tidak punya tiket, tidak boleh masuk, ya?"

"Tentu saja, _baka_."

"Masa' tidak boleh?" Sakura merengek, "Aku teman kecil salah satu pemain tim nasional itu! Tahu Uchiha Sasuke? Tanyakan saja pada dia, dia pasti kenal siapa aku—seseorang yang dulu dia panggil rambut permen, yang namanya Haruno Sakura!"

Sepasang mata di bawah kedua alis yang berkerut menatap dari kejauhan.

"Itu bukan urusanku," si penjual tiket mulai gusar, ia membereskan barang-barang di dalam loket, "Sana, pulanglah! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu."

"Ayolah, pak! Tidak bisakah kau membuat tiket ekstra? Aku butuh sekali! Lebih mahal tiga kali lipat pun aku rela membayar!"

"Kalaupun aku membuat tiket ekstra, kau mau nonton di mana? Di tepi lapangan? Di gawangnya?"

Sakura melongo. Oh ya—tiket habis berarti tempat duduk terisi semua. _Fine_, sepertinya ini hari sialnya.

"Benar-benar tidak ... Tersisa sama sekali?"

"Aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi, nona."

"... Sakura!"

Ditengah emosinya yang mulai tidak bisa dikontrol, Sakura menoleh—rasa marahnya langsung menguap sedikit. "Sasori-_senpai_?"

Sasori menghampiri, membuat Sakura tidak sadar bahwa si penjual tiket lawannya beradu mulut itu telah pergi. "_Senpai_ mau nonton juga? Uh—tapi tiketnya sudah habis! Aku juga tidak sempat kebagian!"

Sasori tersenyum kecil. Kemudian, mengangkat ID _Card_ yang menggantung di lehernya. "Sebetulnya aku salah satu dari panitia penyelenggara."

"... Hah?"

"Ahahaha, sebenarnya aku cuma nampang nama, sih," Sasori terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Hanya bantu-bantu ayahku."

"Bantu-bantu?"

"Ya. Ayahku yang mendatangkan tim nasional itu untuk bertanding ke sini."

"Oh jadi ayah _senpai _..?"

"Yah, begitulah. Anggota dari komisi sepak bola nasional yang membawahi beberapa tim daerah."

"Wow ..."

"Kau mau nonton, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Bagian depan itu tempat khusus ayahku dan yang lain—panitia penyelenggara. Banyak tempat yang kosong, sebenarnya, karena memang sederet yang di depan memang khusus di-_book_ untuk panitia. Tapi kursi yang di-_book _ lebih banyak dari panitianya."

"Boleh, _senpai_?" mata Sakura berbinar, seakan baru dihampiri oleh malaikat.

"Tentu saja," Sasori menyetujui dengan seulas senyum. "Daripada mubazir. Tapi kau harus bersamaku sore ini—daripada nanti dikira penyusup."

"Baiklah!" Sakura lagi-lagi mengangguk dengan cepatnya, seperti anak-anak yang antusias luar biasa. "Dimana aku bisa menemui _senpai_? Jam berapa?"

"Pertandingan mulai jam lima. Setengah lima kutunggu kau di gerbang depan."

"Aku akan tepat waktu! Terima kasih banyak, Sasori-_senpai_!" Sakura membungkuk dalam-dalam, rasanya bahagia luar biasa dan ... Wah, bahkan ia ingin sekalian memeluk Sasori sekarang. Tapi yah—batas status bahwa mereka hanyalah senior-junior di kampus membuatnya segan. Apalagi Sasori terlalu baik kali ini—ia takut hanya akan membuat Sasori risih.

Ada. Ada jembatan untuk mencapai rindunya kali ini.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Kau senang sekali rupanya."

Sakura tidak bisa berhenti berkedip. Ah, padahal kedua tim di lapangan sana belum sama sekali memulai pertandingan. Mereka baru saja saling bersalaman dan mungkin baru akan berfoto setelah ini.

Tapi—ya, itu.

Mimpinya.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya terpana sampai perkataan Sasori terabaikan.

Ia nyaris tidak percaya.

Si nomor punggung sembilan tidak punya perubahan berarti dalam penampilannya sejak terakhir Sakura lihat secara langsung tiga tahun yang lalu.

Mungkin Sasuke tidak tahu kalau dia ada di sini. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting sekarang bisa ia melihat Sasuke tanpa melalui perantara televisi atau media lain.

**Hei, tuan. Aku rindu.**

**Mataku ada padamu, impiku untuk melihatmu dengan sayapmu tergapai sudah.**

**Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu, tuan? Kau yang berkilau dan jauh sekali dariku.**

**Aku juga ingin sepertimu nanti. Terbang dengan mimpi-mimpi yang telah teraih sebagai sayapku.**

**Dan karya-karyaku adalah sinar yang melumuri diriku untuk kemudian kau lihat. Juga akui.**

Ide puisi itu muncul di kepalanya. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk menuliskannya karena ia terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan Sasuke semata.

Itu Sasuke-nya! Um, apa ia lancang untuk menyebutkan embel-embel kata kepemilikian di belakang nama Sasuke? Memangnya siapa yang lebih dahulu mengenal Sasuke sebelum dia setenar ini? Siapa yang dulu menjadi wanita pertama yang ia kenalkan pada Itachi dan orang tuanya sebelum semua fans wanita itu mengagung-agungkan namanya? Siapa yang dahulu pernah mau berjalan menemani Sasuke yang pulang sambil menyeret sepeda yang kempes bannya? Padahal dirinya bisa saja naik bis untuk lebih dulu pulang?

Setidaknya, Sakura merasa dirinya spesial bagi Sasuke _dari sudut pandangnya sendiri_.

PRIIITTT~

Peluit tanda _kick-off_ dibunyikan. Si kapten yang tak lain adalah si nomor punggung sembilan, langsung menggiring bola dengan tekniknya.

"_Sasuke-_kun_, coba lihat puisiku~" Sakura menyerahkan buku kecilnya pada Sasuke. Kakinya yang tadi ia pakai untuk memain-mainkan bola, berhenti sebentar._

_Sasuke membacanya dengan kilat. Matanya bergulir cepat dan setelah selesai, ia hanya bergumam: "hn."_

"_Bagus tidak?"_

"_... Hn."_

_Kuping Sakura sebenarnya sudah terlalu kebal dengan jawaban ultra singkat yang sebenarnya tak memberi pencerahan sama sekali itu—tapi kali ini ia merasa agak ... Kecewa._

"_Yah, okelah kalau belum bagus. Aku akan berlatih lagi dan lebih banyak membaca. Jadi nanti—aku bisa lebih hebat dan membuat buku puisiku sendiri!"_

"_Hng."_

"_Sasuke_-kun_, nanti mau jadi apa kalau sudah berhasil masuk tim nasional?"_

_Sasuke masih bermain dengan bolanya. "Aku harus menjadi kaptennya. Dan diakui seluruh Jepang, lalu bisa bermain dilevel internasional."_

_Sakura tersenyum. "Kau pasti bisa, Sasuke_-kun_."_

Melihat Sasuke lama-lama di lapangan hanya membuat Sakura memutar kembali kepingan-kepingan puzzle lama dari kotak ingatannya.

"Yak! Kapten termuda dalam sejarah persepakbolaan tim nasional Jepang, menunjukkan kharismanya sekarang! Dia menggiring bola ke gawang lawan dan—OH! Sayang sekali penonton, dia dijegal! Apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Sakura dari bangku penonton. Sekeras mungkin, karena ia lihat Sasuke masih berusaha untuk bangkit setelah dijegal tadi.

"Sasuke-_kuuuuun_!" _fangirl _ikut bersorak, tak lama setelah suara Sakura yang benar-benar menarik perhatian itu. Sakura mencibir. Bisanya ikut-ikutan saja, pikirnya.

"Tapi lihat, semuanya! Dia memang seorang berbakat yang pantang menyerah! Dia bangkit lagi dan memulai lagi perjuangannya. Mari kita lihat ke tim dari Osaka—"

"_Sasuke-_kun, _kau yakin?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Ayahmu, ibumu? Itachi-_nii_? Apa mereka akan tetap tinggal di sini?"_

"_Mereka tetap di sini. Tapi tidak lagi di rumah itu—mereka akan pindah ke rumah yang baru selesai dibangun di tepi kota."_

"_Oh ..." Sakura menunduk, baru ingat kalau Sasuke pernah bilang bahwa rumah yang bertetangga dengannya itu dirasa terlalu kecil untuk keluarga Uchiha, dan mereka sedang membangun rumah baru yang lebih besar. "Lalu—kapan kau akan pulang, Sasuke-_kun_?"_

_Diam sesaat._

"_Sasuke -_kun_?"_

"_Aku ... Tidak tahu. Aku akan meraih semuanya dulu baru aku kembali."_

Ini acara menonton sepak bola atau ajang pemutaran film masa lampau?! Sakura jadi tidak konsentrasi menyaksikan pertandingan—Sasuke secara khusus—karena ia sibuk dengan hamburan memori yang datang silih berganti.

Batinnya jadi mengulang kembali rasa sakit yang dulu ia rasa ketika mendengar keputusan Sasuke bahwa ia tidak akan pulang sebelum semua impiannya tercapai.

Sasuke memang berada di depannya kali ini ... Tapi rasanya Sasuke _belum_ pulang.

Sakit. Sakura sakit.

Sedekat ini ... Tapi rasanya jauh sekali. Sasuke di sini tapi ia masih sibuk dengan mimpinya. Belum pulang sepenuhnya. Masih jauh dari jangkauan Sakura.

Gadis itu menerawang kosong.

Apa mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus melepaskan Sasuke dari gelar "impian dan cinta" yang selama ini menjadi junjungannya?

Ia masih jauh dari impiannya. Ia belum bisa menulis buku miliknya sendiri. Jadi, ia belum bisa dapat pengakuan dari Sasuke, bukan? Jika ia menunggu lebih lama lagi, maka Sasuke akan sudah lebih jauh meninggalkannya dan makin susah pula nanti mendapatkan pengakuannya. Salah-salah, ia bisa lupa akan Sakura.

Itu semua sebuah ketakutan ataukah masa depan yang bakal dijelang Sakura?

Semua ini terlalu rumit untuk dijabarkan.

"Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

Panggilan ketiga disertai dengan tepukan bahu. Barulah Sakura sadar dan tersenyum masam—menyembunyikan ekspresi takutnya yang sebenarnya. "_Se-senpai_?"

"Kau melamun? Hei, nanti kau kehilangan momen untuk memandangi Sasuke-mu itu, lho."

Wajah Sakura memanas tiba-tiba. "Kok ... S_enpai _tahu?!"

"Tadi kau meneriakkan namanya kencang sekali, hahaha~" Sasori membalikkan wajah Sakura kembali ke arah lapangan. "Tuh, dia menggiring bola lagi."

Oh, ya—perlu Sakura kutip bahwa dia ini terlalu naif. Uh, lupakan. Lihat itu, Sasuke menunjukkan taringnya kembali.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_!" teriakan _fangirl_ membuat Sakura lagi-lagi mengejek dalam hati. Bukan, bukan ia melarang semuanya untuk suka Sasuke—sebab dia sebenarnya bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Sasuke—tapi yah ... Mereka menjunjung tinggi Sasuke hanya dari saat Sasuke sedang hebat-hebatnya. Tidak dari awal. Mereka tidak tahu rasanya awal-awal dirinya dan Sasuke—berdua sama-sama memupuk mimpi.

"Dia berbakat sekali, ya? Padahal dia lebih muda dariku," komentar Sasori. Entah itu ditujukan pada Sakura atau bagaimana, tapi yang jelas gadis ini tak punya jawaban yang bisa ia lontarkan. Ia cuma teringat hal yang telah lalu—lagi.

"_Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Sakura—dari tepi lapangan kecil yang kosong itu. Ini senja dan hanya tertinggal mereka berdua di tempat sini—area kosong di belakang sekolah dan Sasuke sering memanfaatkannya untuk berlatih._

"_Lukanya parah tidak?" Sakura ikut duduk di samping Sasuke. Panik._

_Suruh siapa laki-laki ini berlatih sampai lupa diri—lalu karena tenaganya sudah terkuras—ia tidak lagi bisa berlari dengan seimbang dan akhirnya jatuh terjerembab ke tanah?_

"_Sebentar. Mungkin aku bawa sesuatu yang bisa jadi perban ... Uh... Mana ya..." Sakura menjelajahi isi tas sekolahnya. "Ah, ini saja!"_

_Selembar tisu Sakura gunakan untuk mengeringkan darah dari luka Sasuke. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan merah mudanya dan membalut luka lutut Sasuke setelaten yang ia bisa._

"_Nah. Semoga bisa cepat sembuh. Kau terlalu banyak berlatih, Sasuke-_kun_. Sudahlah, cukup untuk hari ini."_

_Sasuke menatap pada lukanya. "Aku masih ingin berlatih lagi."_

"_Iya, boleh," jawab Sakura lembut. "Tapi besok ya latihannya. Yang hari ini cukup dulu," gadis itu berdiri mengulurkan tangannya, berharap agar Sasuke mau menerima ajakannya._

_Akhirnya—dia menyerah. Sasuke menyambut tangan itu dan berjalan tertatih di belakang Sakura._

"_Kau bisa naik sepeda dengan kaki begitu? Kalau tidak, titipkan saja sepedamu ke penjaga sekolah, biar kau kubonceng, hehe~"_

"_... Kita bisa naik bis, Sakura."_

_Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi..."_

_Boleh dong Sakura bilang kalau ia ingin pulang hanya __**berdua**__ saja dengan Sasuke? Naik bis itu tidak romantis. Tempat umum. Tidak seru—bagi Sakura._

"_Terserah kau."_

"_Aa? Aku boleh memboncengmu?"_

"_Kalau kau kuat."_

"_Tentu aku bisa!" angguk Sakura cepat. "Yuk, pulang!" ia sampai menarik tangan Sasuke saking tidak sabarannya._

"_Kakiku, Sakura ..." Sasuke mengeluh, tarikan tangan Sakura yang sambil berlari itu membuat dirinya mau tak mau ikut terseret berlari ... Dan tentu saja itu buruk untuk lukanya._

"_Oh iya! Maaf, maaf! Hehehehe~~"_

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menyaksikan pertandingan seperti seharusnya. Ketika ia menyadarkan dirinya kembali, permainan ternyata sudah berlangsung selama setengah jam lebih. Oh, selama itu ya dia melamun—memikirkan kembali apa yang seharusnya sudah ditinggalkan, mengulang kembali apa yang seharusnya tetap menjadi kenangan saja.

Ya, sebenarnya sakit mengingatnya. Karena itu hanya akan membuat Sakura merasa jauh lebih lemah dan jauh dari Sasuke. Jauh dari mimpinya—dan ia belum bisa jadi apa-apa, sementara Sasuke? Sudah terlalu di depan.

"Kau kenal Sasuke dari kecil, ya?"

Pertanyaan lain Sasori yang membuat Sakura heran—kenapa laki-laki ini sepertinya tahu banyak tentang dirinya dan Sasuke?

"Um ... Iya, hehe~" Sakura menjawab, malu-malu. "Dulu kami bertetangga. Waktu dia berangkat ke Tokyo, orang tuanya pindah rumah ke tepi kota. Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana."

"Oh," angguk Sasori mengerti. "Kalian pasti akrab sekali."

Sakura memandang lurus ke depan. Kali ini, bola matanya tidak mengejar Sasuke—ia kembali larut dalam hal manis lain yang pernah ia lalui.

"Dulu... Hahaha~" Sakura tertawa pahit. "Dia itu dulu bocah lucu. Tidak bisa lepas dari kakaknya."

"_Ibu, ibu, di sebelah ada tetangga baru ya?" Sakura kecil menarik ujung baju ibunya, ketika ia melihat di rumah sebelah itu ada truk yang menurunkan barang-barang besar._

"_Iya, sayang. Sepertinya mereka juga punya anak yang seumuran denganmu. Nah, nanti saja ya mengurus tetangga barunya, kita bereskan kamar di atas dulu—mulai malam ini kau akan tidur di sana!"_

"_Wah, boleh?!" Sakura langsung melupakan topik barusan, ia menepukkan tangannya senang._

"_Tentu saja~ dari awal itu 'kan memang untukmu, Sakura. Kau tidak takut, 'kan?"_

"_Tidak, dong, bu!" Sakura menjawab lantang. "Aku 'kan sudah besar! Lusa 'kan aku sudah masuk sekolah!"_

_Dan ketika malamnya—Sakura mencoba membuka jendela kamarnya. Mencari udara bebas, katanya. Setelah menyadari jendelanya, ia merasa agak kurang bebas—ayahnya rupanya melapisi jendela lebar itu dengan teralis. Mungkin demi keamanan, mengingat ia masih belum cukup besar untuk mengerti cara menjaga diri._

_Tapi, tak apalah. Ia masih bisa melihat banyak hal lewat sini._

"Nii-san_!"_

_Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Gang yang ada di bawah jendelanya sedang sepi, jadi ia bisa mendengar persis apa yang diteriakkan oleh tetangga barunya di seberang sana._

"_Ada apa, Sasuke?"_

"_Apa Itachi-_nii_ akan tidur di kamar ini bersamaku?"_

"_Maaf, Sasuke. Aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah. Kau harus menempati kamar ini sendiri."_

"_Yaaah ..."_

"_Kau takut, Sasuke?"_

"_Ti-tidaaak! Kata siapa?! Aku berani, kok! Huuu!"_

_Sakura mendengarnya dengan jelas, plus bisa melihat adegannya langsung. Dua saudara berambut hitam, seorang dengan rambut yang cukup panjang melewati tengkuk, dan satunya lagi rambutnya mencuat ke belakang._

_Hm, punya saudara sepertinya asyik, ya? Itu, seperti yang ia lihat sekarang. Terlahir sebagai tunggal di keluarga—memang kadang menyenangkan, tapi tak jarang pula terasa sepi._

_Hm, lihat itu—si rambut mencuat sedang menjahili kakaknya, dan kemudian sang kakak membawanya naik ke punggungnya dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar._

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sasori yang memandangnya dari samping juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ini lebih jadi ajang nostalgia daripada menontonnya bertanding, ya, 'kan Sakura?"

"Ahahaha, duh," Sakura tertawa malu. "Tapi yah ... Memang ... Aku rindu padanya. Dia tidak pernah pulang semenjak masuk asrama pelatihan untuk menjadi bagian tim nasional. Di asrama tidak boleh pakai ponsel—jadi... kami putus kontak sejak saat itu."

"Wah... kedengarannya—berat..."

"Apa yang terjadi lebih berat dari kedengarannya, _senpai_, hihihi~" Sakura berusaha mengatakan dengan tawa tapi sebenarnya ia juga sedang ngilu. "Entah dia... masih ingat denganku apa tidak."

Sasori menepuk pundaknya. "Nanti saja kau pikirkan itu. Tuh, dia sepertinya berpeluang mencetak gol."

"... Mana?!"

"Ya, kita lihat kembali, semuanya! Sang kapten andalan tim nasional kembali menampilkan bakat luar biasanya, dia menggiring lagi menuju gawang setelah menerima umpan dari Kankurou! Dan—OW! Sayang sekali! Oho, tidak! Dia dengan lincahnya bisa menghindari jegalan dari musuh—dia sudah sampai di depan gawang dan—GOOOLLL!"

"Yeaaah! Sasuke-_kuuuun_!" Sakura berusaha berteriak dengan lantang—meski tenggelam dengan sorak-sorai dari penonton.

Ah, padahal ini tim daerah melawan tim nasional. Kenapa malah saat gol untuk tim nasional orang-orang lebih banyak bersorak?

... Salahkan pemain tampan yang pakai nomor andalan sembilan itu.

Sakura mengulas satu senyum manis lagi.

"_GOOOL! Sasuke-_kun_, kau hebat!"_

_Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang suka melakukan selebrasi besar-besaran di lapangan bahkan meski ia telah mencetak dua gol dengan tendangannya. Ekspresinya juga tidak terlalu berubah kali ini._

_Hm, walaupun ini hanya pertandingan antar sekolah, setidaknya itu juga membanggakan, bukan?_

_Sakura masih bersorak di tepi lapangan—sama dengan pemain klub sekolah mereka yang juga sedang heboh di lapangan._

_Kemudian, Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura mengembangkan senyum yang lebih lebar, kemudian mengacungkan jempol._

_Ekspresi laki-laki itu kemudian ambigu. Tidak bisa Sakura baca sepenuhnya apa maksudnya. Ia sepertinya ingin tersenyum, tapi kedua sudut bibirnya tertahan. Antara jaga imej—imej dirinya yang jarang tersenyum—tapi kelihatannya juga ingin memberikan ekspresi bangganya pada Sakura._

_Tidak, tidak apa. Sakura tidak mempermasalahkannya. Yang penting Sasuke bisa mengejar apa yang diimpikannya, dan bangga akan hal tersebut._

Sasori melipat tangan. "Biar bisa mencetak gol begitu, tapi tampangnya tetap santai, ya?"

"Hahaha, begitulah dia, _senpai_. Dia beda dengan kakaknya, kalau kakaknya lebih sering tersenyum dan lebih ramah, tapi Sasuke-_kun_ itu sukanya diam."

"Kau sepertinya paham dia luar dalam."

"Um... Entahlah. Tapi aku mengenalnya sudah... Tiga belas tahun ..."

_PRIIITTT~_

Habis. Empat puluh lima menit ternyata sudah berlalu.

"Rasanya kok ... Cepat sekali ya?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasori.

"Haha, kau saja yang kebanyakan melamun. Habis, tuh satu babak."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Karena terlalu senang setelah akhirnya bisa melihat Sasuke, ia jadi kebanyakan bernostalgia. Berarti ... Waktunya untuk bertemu Sasuke hanya tinggal empat puluh lima menit lagi?

Tolong katakan—mantra apa yang bisa dirapalkan biar waktu hari ini bisa berjalan secara diperlambat?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Empat puluh lima menit terakhir. Sakura berusaha mengabaikan apa-apa yang tadi mendominasi pikirannya. Ia fokus untuk melepaskan kerinduannya pada si kapten yang menjadi _spotlight_ hari ini.

Bagaimana dia menggiring bolanya, bagaimana kadang ia meneriakkan nama teman-temannya untuk mengikuti strategi serta arahannya, bagaimana wajahnya yang _stoic_ itu berekspresi ketika umpan meleset ...

... Semuanya Sakura rekam dengan baik. Ia genggam dan ia simpan di kotak teristimewa dalam hatinya—bersanding dengan kotak mimpinya.

Sayangnya, semua hanya akan berlangsung hari ini.

Kalau juga Sasuke sadar keberadaan dirinya di sini.

Banyak hal berharga yang berlalu secara cepat, ya?

_PRIIITTT~_

"Baik penonton! Akhirnya pertandingan luar biasa petang ini berakhir dengan skor tanpa balas 1-0, kemenangan dari tim nasional, dengan pencetak skor yang tak diragukan lagi kemampuannya, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Mata Sakura tidak mau berkedip. Hei, kalau berkedip, ia akan kehilangan momen-momen berharga terakhirnya sebelum Sasuke kembali ke Tokyo dan tak tahu kapan lagi akan kembali ke Osaka.

Oh, apalagi katanya ada penempatan acak anggota tim nasional untuk klub-klub daerah bukan? Bagaimana kalau nanti Sasuke dapat daerah yang paling jauh dari Osaka?

Tidak, tolong jangan.

Para pemain sudah beranjak meninggalkan lapangan. Stadion juga sudah mulai ditinggalkan penonton. Sakura diam sebentar.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" ia nekat, mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat duduknya. Para pemain masuk ke bagian tertutup stadion yang tak jauh dengan kursi dia berada.

"Sakura!" susul Sasori.

Derap langkah Sakura semakin cepat. Ia sama sekali tidak merencanakan hal ini—tapi melihat Sasuke yang datang ke arah sangat dekat dengannya, ia merasa tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggilnya. Beberapa pemain telah masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Apa urusanmu, nona?"

Sakura mereguk ludahnya—gawat, ternyata pakai _bodyguard_ segala!

Namun, tidak ia pedulikan. Ia berjinjit-jinjit untuk memandang Sasuke—untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin?—melewati bahu si penjaga yang begitu tinggi itu.

"Kau tidak punya urusan di sini," sang penjaga melengos pergi.

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_!" panggil Sakura.

Sayang, punggung yang bertuliskan angka sembilan besar itu telah masuk melewati pintu. Pintu ruangan yang cukup jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri—ia tidak bisa mendekat lagi sebab para penjaga itu berkeliaran dengan mata elang mereka.

Masuk.

Dia benar-benar tak terlihat lagi.

Apa panggilannya tadi terdengar?

"Sakura," Sasori akhirnya bisa mencapainya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat. "Yah, sepertinya kami belum bisa bertemu secara langsung, _senpai_."

Sasori menemukan bahwa mata Sakura tidak lagi berbinar seperti tadi. Iya bercahaya, tapi cahaya basah yang seperti kaca. Makin menebal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| t b c |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: hula, ketemu lagi di chapter ketiga! o/ sebelumnya, maaf ya kalo di chapter seblumnya ada beberapa kata yang janggal/typo D: aku ini tipe orang yang ngetik asal tabrak, pas udah diperiksa juga kadang luput dari mata. intinya: gak telitian! DX harap dimaklumi ya, tapi aku berusaha supaya tidak terjadi lagi, hehe.

balas-balas review dulu, ya! ;D

_**skyesphantom**_: halo juga! soal sasuke, ya? ketahuan kok di ending nanti gimana dianya :3 dan—wow, syukurlah kamu suka part itu X3 emangnya partnya kenapa? padahal itu biasa aja deh hihi~ thankies lagi ya :D

_**nilakandi**_: ini sudah di-update~ :D

_**Grengas-Snap**_: ya, pasti nyesek, dong. huhu. tapi siapa yang tahu dibalik itu semua, 'kan? Dan—ah, **terima kasih** banyak buat koreksinya, itu typo hehehehe sudah kuperbaikin, kok :D terima kasih yaaa!

_**Lucifionne**_: aaaa kak mila! makasih banyak koreksinya ya, hehe itu kelalaian saya banget hehehehe, sudah saya perbaikin, kok. dan sayangnya, interaksi sasusaku di sini masih berupa flashback, yang sebenarnya disimpen buat nanti, fufufu. makasih ya kak :3

_**karimahbgz**_: ahahaha, syukurlah kalau pemaparan alurnya sudah jelas. makasih ya! :D

_**crystahime**_: yuuup, ini lanjutannya! terima kasih, ya! dan, gak usah panggil '_senpai_' deh, kazu/nisa aja cukup kok, hehe.

_Hikari Kamisa_: fifin sayaaaang! senengnya mami kau berkunjung nak :"3 #heh terima kasih buat penjelasannya tentang sajak dan puisi, ya! mami udah paham sekarang~ thankies dear n.n

_**Aika Yuki-chan**_: Yaaap, ini lanjutannya!

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_: kakaaak! makasih reviewnya ya! hehehe~ dan begitulah sasuke. ambisius. pake banget. #dor

_**Afisa UchirunoSS**_: kasihan emang, semua gara-gara sasuke ;_; #APA yang beli tiket terakhir... ya seseorang. entah siapa. penulisnya juga ga tau. #PLAK salam kenal juga, dear! /:D/

_**iya baka-san**_: yah, begitulah. soal perasaan sasuke yang ketemu sakura, simpen dulu ya fufufufu. syukurlah kamu suka dan ngefave, terima kasih yaaa X3/

Terima kasih dukungannya, semua! Tinggal 2 chapter lagi, kok, hehe.

Nah, ayo, bergabung di SasuSaku Fanday tanggal 20 nanti! XD


	4. 4: The Meeting

**.**

**.**

**Higher Than Dreams**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; K, Romance/Friendship

© kazuka, february 15th, 2013

**.**

**.**

**For SasuSaku Fan Day 2013!**

_#4: The Meeting_

**.**

Cabang utama kehidupan remaja itu biasanya ada dua, 'kan?

Mau pilih yang mana? Impian, atau cinta?

**. . .**

* * *

Salah ya kalau Sakura ingin melihat sekali lagi impian dan cintanya dari jarak dekat? Benar-benar dekat jadi mereka bisa saling mengenali satu sama lain lagi setelah sekian lama berpisah.

Salah, ya? Jadi ia tidak diizinkan untuk bertemu seperti yang ia harapkan?

* * *

**. . .**

Sasori lari meninggalkan Sakura.

"_Senpai_!"

Sasori tidak peduli. Ia menghampiri seorang _bodyguard_, mengangkat ID _Card_ yang ia kenakan untuk diperlihatkan pada laki-laki tegap itu.

"Anda—oh, Tuan Akasuna, maaf," penjaga itu membungkukkan dirinya. "Silahkan. Anda boleh masuk."

Sakura belum mengerti apa yang Sasori lakukan. Tubuh mungil seniornya itu menyusup diantara para penjaga dengan cepat. Kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tadi ... dimasuki Sasuke.

"_Senpai_!"

Dia menghilang di balik pintu yang kemudian tertutup.

Sakura cuma bisa menunggu.

**x x x**

"_Ah, mawarnya cantik ..." Sakura menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya, kemudian menyentuh ujung bunga merah muda yang ia temuinya di tepi jalan itu._

_Sasuke yang lebih dulu terpaksa ikut berhenti juga._

"_Sasuke-_kun_, bagus ya!"_

"_Warnanya sama seperti rambutmu."_

"_Hihi, iya juga ya?" Sakura memandang mawar itu lekat-lekat. Warna merah jambu pucat itu nyaris tak berbeda dengan rambutnya._

"_Dia pasti sama juga denganmu."_

"_Sama bagaimana? Warnanya?" Sakura melirik sepintas, masih betah untuk mengelus mawar tersebut._

"_Sama menyebalkannya."_

_Sakura mendelik tajam. Bibirnya mengerucut dan dari matanya bisa ia lihat Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan—walau tipis sekali. Sudut bibirnya hanya terangkat sedikit ke atas, namun jelas sekali kalau dia tidak sedang berekspresi dingin seperti biasa._

"_Sana, kau pulang sendiri saja," usir Sakura—ia memalingkan wajah dan mendengus._

_Lama, hanya sunyi yang mengisi keadaan sekeliling. Sakura jadi berpikir kalau Sasuke memang sudah pulang duluan._

"_Sakura."_

_Eh, tidak?_

"_Apa?" Sakura merespons ketus._

"_Ayo pulang."_

_Sakura mencibir._

"_Sudah sangat sore."_

"_Hng~~ nanti saja~~" _mood_ Sakura sedikit berubah, sepertinya karena melihat bunga yang bersemi cantik itu._

"_Pulang."_

"_Kau duluan saja kalau mau."_

"Sakura."

Sakura tersentak.

Tunggu sebentar.

Tadi khayalan atau kenyataan? Sepertinya ada yang bercampur. Suara yang persis memanggilnya—seperti apa yang ada pada kilas baliknya tadi—terdengar benar-benar nyata.

"Sakura."

Dua kali. Membuat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk mengembalikan pikiran dan kesadarannya ke dimensi nyata—ke tempat ia menunggu Sasori dan Sasuke sekaligus.

"Sakura, aku pulang duluan, tidak apa, 'kan?" Sasori berucap. Sakura menoleh dan baru bisa mengakui kalau ia sudah kembali pada kenyataan.

Matanya beralih ke tepat seseorang yang di depannya.

Mulai mencerna semua yang terjadi. Jadi—tadi Sasori menyusup ke dalam menggunakan akses khusus sebagai keluarga dari panitia penyelenggara ... untuk memanggilkan Sasuke?

"Sakura."

Ia tidak bisa mempercayai matanya. Ini Sasuke!

Sasuke yang nyata!

Bukan ilusi, bukan sesuatu yang menjadi bagian dari khayalannya.

Mata hitam yang ia rindui, rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat dan basah karena keringat—tubuh tinggi yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat tegap, dan cara menatap yang tidak sama sekali berubah dari tahun-tahun yang telah lalu.

"Sasuke ... _kun _..."

Kemudian lidah Sakura kelu. Waktu seakan dipaksa untuk berhenti, dan tak ada yang mau ia pedulikan dari dunia sekelilingnya karena sekarang porosnya cuma satu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk, cahaya pandangnya menyusup kepada mata Sakura dengan sorot kelam—namun punya kesan kehangatan yang menghipnotis dari sana. Di bahunya tersampir tas _sport_, serta sebuah jaket di tangan satunya.

"Apa kabar?" Sasuke duluan yang bertanya.

Sakura melihatnya! Serius! Tentang bagaimana kedua sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat dan sinar pandangnya berganti menjadi lebih hangat dan familiar.

Sakura makin tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia beku seperti patung, bisu seperti orang tak bernyawa. Seperti ada yang membiusnya untuk masuk ke dimensi dimana tidak ada waktu yang berdetak.

"... Baik," akhirnya Sakura bisa melontarkan kata itu dengan perlahan.

Ini tidak bisa menjadi sebuah pertemuan ala negeri dongeng atau minimal seperti yang terjadi pada komik-komik romansa. Yang biasanya langsung dihiasi tangis mengharu-biru atau pelukan erat yang tidak mau dilepaskan. Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Sakura tidak kuasa melakukannya.

Ia takut.

Takut bahwa itu hanya akan menyiksa Sasuke dan merepotkan pemuda tersebut. Takut itu akan membuat Sasuke kecewa atau marah.

"Kau hebat, Sasuke-_kun_. Satu gol tunggal darimu. Selamat, ya," cuma itulah yang Sakura katakan berikutnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum, dan tangannya terkepal sambil bergetar di depan tubuhnya.

Dekat sekali, tapi ia tidak punya kemampuan sedikit pun untuk merengkuh tubuh Sasuke.

"Terima kasih."

"Um, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin. "Kau sekarang sudah jadi salah satu pemain terbaik tim nasional. Mimpimu tinggal sedikit lagi tercapai semua, eh? Kau senang, bukan?"

"... Masih ada yang belum. Aku harus bisa bertanding di level internasional."

"Hihi," Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sebentar lagi pasti bisa, kok. Sasuke-_kun_ 'kan hebat."

"Empat hari lagi aku ada pertandingan di China."

Sakura membelalak kagum. "Kau—benar-benar akan bertanding di China?!"

"Ya."

Sakura pun berdecak. "Kau memang luar biasa, Sasuke-_kun_. Dengan ini, semua impianmu akan tercapai, bukan?"

"Belum."

Eh?

Sakura agak memiringkan kepalanya. "Masih ada lagi? Bukannya dulu ..."

"Nanti aku akan membuka sebuah usaha—meneruskan cabang perusahaan ayah. Hidup masa depanku tak akan terjamin kalau aku hanya hidup dari ini."

Manusia memang tidak pernah puas.

Tapi dengan itu—terbukti bahwa Sasuke benar-benar sudah memikirkan masa depannya. Semua tentang mimpi dan tatanan masa depannya ia rancang sempurna diusia yang bahkan belum genap dua puluh. Dia memang dewasa.

"Dan aku akan mengurusinya sambil bermain di klub daerah."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, masih merasa kagum. "Kau tidak berubah, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau penuh rencana. Hm, kau akan bermain di klub daerah mana?"

"... Aku belum tahu."

Kali ini senyum Sakura beraura pahit. Dia akan bermain di daerah yang tak Sakura tahu dan ... Yah, kesempatan untuk mengulang lagi momen seperti ini akan sangat-amat langka.

Hanya disinikah kisah akhir semua mimpi dan cintanya? Apa ia harus mencari opsi lain untuk masa depan yang sedang dijelangnya? Karena untuk yang ini ... Sakura pesimis ia masih akan dapat harapan.

"Kau punya mimpi yang besar, ya? Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, meraihnya. Kau 'kan luar biasa."

Sasuke diam. Kemudian ia merogoh tasnya. Entah apa yang dia cari—Sakura belum mau mempertanyakannya.

"Sasuke, waktunya pulang!"

"Kami tunggu kau di mobil!"

Anggota tim kesebelasan yang lain melewati mereka—sementara Sasuke masih mencari sesuatu di tasnya, beberapa ada yang memanggil Sasuke dan beberapa diantaranya cuek.

Sasuke menarik salah satu tangan Sakura. Menaruh sebuah _notes _tipis di atasnya.

"Ini milikmu."

Dahi Sakura mengerut. Heh, sejak kapan ia punya benda ini? Segala kenangan tentang Sasuke masih ia simpan dengan sempurna namun rasanya ia belum pernah merekam ingatan tentang benda ini sebelumnya.

"Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke sudah keburu melangkah menjauhi dirinya. Sakura semakin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Terima kasih," lelaki itu kembali mengucapkan hal ambigu. Sakura semakin ditelan kebimbangan.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Cepat kembali lagi Sasuke-_kun_! Aku menunggumu!"

Cuma itu yang bisa ia teriakkan. Sasuke sempat menoleh sebentar sebelum ia memasuki mobil yang menjemput dia dan timnya.

Sakura pun memeluk _notes_ itu erat-erat. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya kembali. "Jangan lupa kabari aku kalau kau ke sini! Aku pasti menunggumu!"

Hanya sampai sini pertemuan mereka. Tidak ada yang manis. Mereka hanya mengobrol tentang mimpi, itu pun pembicaraan satu arah—hanya Sakura yang menanyakan pada Sasuke tanpa ada timbal balik.

Karena mereka adalah pemimpi.

Sasuke hanya pengejar **mimpi** saja.

Sakura mengejar **kedua**nya sekaligus.

Dan itulah yang membuat Sakura menderita, karena mimpi dan cintanya berdasar pada orang yang sama, sementara orang itu sendiri juga sedang berlari dalam mimpinya sendiri, yang membuatnya makin sulit terkejar.

Berarti, salah ya Sakura memimpikan ini semua? Bermimpi untuk diakui Sasuke sebagai penulis yang hebat, dan kemudian akan dicintai oleh Sasuke karena karya-karyanya yang memang terinspirasi dan bahkan _dipersembahkan_ untuk Sasuke sendiri.

Mungkin itu memang sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibenarkan, ya?

**. . .**

**. . .**

Setelah selesai membereskan diri dan berposisi nyaman di atas tempat tidur, baru Sakura berani membuka _notes_ yang tadi diberikan Sasuke.

Lho?

Kosong. Sakura buka halaman kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya, masih kosong.

"Eh ...?"

Salah.

Ternyata ia menemukan beberapa lembar kertas yang disimpan di dalamnya. Oh, jadi _notes_ ini cuma pengecoh?

"Ini ... 'Kan ..." Sakura menatap tidak percaya.

**hei, ujung jalan belum kutemukan, wahai pangeran.**

**aku merajut temali untuk penunjangku mendaki tembok penghalang,**

**aku menyusun pohon mati untuk jembatanku ke seberang sungai,**

**tapi aku masih sesat.**

**bantu aku ke depan sana, bisa? bawa tanganku yang mulai lunglai ini dan aku akan memegang janji untuk terus tersenyum padamu.**

**bantu aku ke mimpiku sana, tolong? rangkul pundakku yang kotor ini dan aku akan berjanji untuk jadi yang kau sandari suatu saat nanti.**

**pangeran, aku hilang jalan. bawakan aku lentera, keluarkan aku dari kegelapan—dengan kau seret pun tak apa.**

**pangeran, aku buta arah. jadilah kompasku, bawa aku dari tempat tak dikenal ini—kau tak papah aku seperti putri pun tak apa.**

**aku tak tahu jalan keluar, pangeran.**

**apalagi tanpa kau.**

Itu yang tertera pada lembar pertama yang ia dapat.

**tuan, maukah kau membukakan payung untukku?**

**hujan di sini, aku terpekur sepi dan dikurung basah.**

**aku punya jalan pulang, tapi aku tidak bersedia pulang sendiri.**

**karena aku tahu, ketika aku sampai di rumah nanti—kau juga tidak akan mau mampir lagi dan mengecap teh panas bersamaku.**

**kau sudah pergi terlalu jauh.**

**kalaupun aku berlari di bawah hujan dan nanti sampai ke rumah, kau juga tidak akan menantiku di jendelamu seraya mengucap kalimat sapaan kita.**

**kau sudah melangkahiku terlampau jauh.**

**tuan, tolong—menggigil aku didekap olehnya.**

**menunggumu di tepi jalan ini, jalan mimpi yang kita rintis bersama tapi kemudian kau tidak pulang kembali padaku.**

**tapi ... aku tidak bisa menyebutmu ingkar janji.**

**karena—kita sendiri tak pernah berucap bait suci untuk saling mengikat, kita hanya dua remaja yang punya dua visi, tapi satu misi.**

**namun, bolehkah aku minta kau pulang?**

Ini puisi yang ia tempelkan di mading dua minggu lalu! Ia berani bersumpah! Bahkan kertasnya asli, dan ini juga persis sekali tulisan tangannya, beserta paraf serupa bunga sakura di sudut kertas.

Tidak hanya dua. Tiga, empat, bahkan Sakura total semuanya ada delapan. Jumlah yang sama persis dengan apa yang tempelkan di mading sejak satu bulan lalu.

Bagaimana itu bisa sampai di tangan Sasuke?!

Ini 'kan kertas-kertas yang dicabut Sasori dari beberapa hari lalu ... Yang ia lepas karena harus digantikan oleh selebaran pengumuman kegiatan kampus—lalu kenapa bisa sampai pada Sasuke?

Oh Tuhan! Berarti Sasuke telah membaca karya-karyanya?!

"Sial!" Sakura memukul-mukulkan bantal itu ke wajahnya sendiri. Sajak dan puisi-puisi cintanya telah dibaca oleh yang bersangkutan—si tersangka utama yang merupakan inspirasinya sendiri!

Ini tidak lucu.

Ia malu, malu!

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke jadi tahu—kalau selama ini Sakura masih mencintainya sekaligus menunggunya? Dari bait-bait itu semua—Sasuke yang cerdas itu pasti sadar itu untuk siapa. Nyata sekali, kok.

"Duh ..." Sakura berguling ke tepi tempat tidurnya. Semua ini membuatnya pusing. Tanda tanya terlalu banyak sampai kelapanya sesak.

"Haaah ..."

Dan gadis itu pun memijit kepalanya. Ia harus merunut ini semua dari awal dan mencari pangkal penyebabnya.

Sasori-_senpai _—nama kontak yang kemudian ia tuju dan ia tekan 'panggil'.

"_Halo? Sakura?_"

"_Senpai_!" panggil Sakura. "Um ..."

"_Bagaimana pertemuan dengan Sasuke tadi, huh?_"

"Duh ... itu ..." Sakura memainkan ujung bantal yang sedang dipeluknya. "Hahaha, nanti saja kuceritakan. Ada yang mau kutanyakan dengan _senpai_."

"_Hng? Apa?_"

"_Ano ..._ Puisi dan sajak-sajakku yang dulu _senpai_ cabut ... _Senpai _taruh di mana?" Sakura mulai menyelidik.

"_Oh, itu_," jawab Sasori santai—kemudian ia lanjutkan, "_Kuberikan pada Sasuke_."

Andai bisa Sakura lihat, Sasori sedang menyeringai tipis sekarang.

"A-apa?! Ka-kapan _senpai_ beri? K-kok bisa?!"

"_Aku memberikannya waktu kami bertemu di hotel. Aku menemani ayahku menemui para pemain dua malam sebelum mereka bertanding."_

"W-wow ..."

"_Itachi bilang padaku—Sasuke sempat lama melamun setelah membaca isi kertas-kertas itu. Puisi dan sajakmu."_

Perlu beberapa detik bagi sakura untuk bereaksi.

"—MELAMUN?! Se-sebentar! Kata _senpai_ tadi—Itachi? Itachi-_nii_? K-kok ... _senpai _ kenal Itachi-_nii_?"

"_Hahaha, kau tidak tahu, ya? Aku dan Itachi teman sejak sekolah dasar. Kami kenal baik dan dia sering juga cerita soal adiknya. Adiknya yang tidak mau lepas dari seorang gadis berambut merah muda—dari kecil sampai dia remaja."_

Semua ini cuma bisa membuat Sakura ternganga.

"_Aku sudah tahu lama tentangmu, kok—dari pertama kota bertemu di kampus, aku sudah memastikan kau adalah teman perempuan dari adik Itachi itu._"

"Ya Tuhan ... berarti _senpai_ kenal Sasuke-_kun_ dari dulu?"

"_Yah, kenal tapi jarang bertegur sapa. Lagipula dia pendiam."_

"Ha! Jadi yang waktu _senpai_ tanya-tanya soal Sasuke padaku waktu itu, sebenarnya cuma kedok saja, huh?!"

"_Hahahaha~ sebenarnya aku sudah tahu banyak tentang kalian. Ya supaya tidak dicurigai._"

"Ada-ada saja ..." dengus Sakura. Tapi lantas kemudian—ia menghela nafas. "Terima kasih, _senpai _..."

"_Ya, sama-sama. Dengan senang hati_."

"Kau ... baik sekali ..."

"_Biasa saja. Jangan anggap ini hal besar. Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kau terlihat benar-benar kesepian dan sangat menantinya dari puisi-puisimu itu. Waktu aku mencabutnya dari mading—kupikir bagus kalau kusimpan dan suatu saat kuberikan pada Sasuke lewat Itachi."_

"Ugh ..." Sakura kemudian meringis. Malu, sebenarnya. Tapi—tak apalah. Toh akhirnya dia bisa melepas rindu barang sebentar—dengan bantuan Sasori. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Sasori-_senpai_. Aku berhutang padamu."

"_Ah, kau ini. Biasa sajalah._"

"Hihi~ sudah, ya? Maaf mengganggumu. Selamat malam, _senpai_."

"_Ya, selamat malam._"

Klik. Sakura menutupnya kemudian.

Lantas ia berbaring telentang menghadap langit-langit. Memikirkan kembali satu hal—bahwa dunia ini ternyata begitu sempit.

Dan ... Ternyata ia punya malaikat penolong yang menyambungkannya dengan Sasuke. Mulai dari memanggilkan Sasuke untuknya, memberikan kertas-kertas ini untuk Sasuke.

Yah, setidaknya mungkin isi sajaknya bisa sedikit mengetuk pintu hati Sasuke—bahwa ada dirinya yang terus menunggu untuk 'dibukakan' pintunya. Pintu hati, apa lagi memangnya?

Bagaimana ya—reaksinya ketika membaca? Sakura membayangkan hal itu dan kemudian menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan _notes_. Malu. Wajahnya memanas, berubah kemerahan.

_Sasuke kira-kira sedang apa sekarang, ya? _Sakura berbicara dalam hatinya sendiri. Sedang apa? Apa ia sedang pulas tertidur? Kelelahan? Sedang makan? Ah, kapan dia pulang, ya?

Tunggu.

Sakura membalik diri, berubah posisi jadi tiarap.

Bodohnya ia kenapa tidak tanya Sasuke tadi—kapan dia pulang?!

Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

Padahal jika tahu—ia 'kan bisa mengejarnya setidaknya sampai _airport_! Bodoh, bodoh!

Sabar, sabar—tenang. Ia 'kan masih punya akses lain!

"Halo? Sasori -_senpai_!"

"_Ada apa lagi, Sakura? Ada yang kau tanyakan lagi?_"

"Tim nasional kapan akan pulang kembali ke Tokyo?!" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"_Hmmm—setahuku sih besok. Tunggu sebentar, tutup saja dulu teleponnya, aku akan tanya pada ayah dan meneleponmu balik."_

"Kutunggu!"

Sakura tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya sementara menanti Sasori. Ia berguling-guling seperti anak kecil di atas tempat tidur—spreinya jadi berantakan total namun ia tak mau tahu.

_Ddrrtt—_

"_Senpai_?!" jawab Sakura, menyambar seperti kilat.

"_Agak membingungkan ... besok anggota tim nasional ada yang berangkat langsung ke Beijing untuk pertandingan mendatang, namun ada juga yang ke Tokyo dulu."_

"Sasuke-_kun_ ikut yang mana?"

"_Ayah juga tidak tahu. Kurang jelas siapa yang akan ke China duluan dan mana yang mau ke Tokyo dulu. Waktu berangkatnya juga tidak terlalu jelas. Ayahku cuma tahu kalau yang ke Tokyo akan berangkat jam 10._"

"Oh begitu—baik, terima kasih banyak, _senpai_! Terima kasih, sekali lagi terima kasih!" Sakura mengekspresikan perasaannya sambil tersenyum berulang-ulang. "Kututup, ya! Selamat malam!"

"_Hng, selamat malam juga_."

Baik! Ia akan bertaruh besok! Untuk mengejarnya—lagi. Kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu Sasuke! Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan nanti—ia sama sekali tak punya ide. Tapi, masa bodohlah dengan itu! Yang penting, sekali lagi ia bisa bertemu Sasuke. Tanpa kata pun tak apa. Bertemu mata sudah cukup, sebab ekspresi mata Sasuke mengatakan jauh lebih banyak hal daripada apa yang terucap dari bibirnya.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Setengah sepuluh lewat lima, dan Sakura telah turun dari taksi dan terus berlari seperti mengejar pencuri—dari depan komplek bandara sampai ke dalamnya. Secepat yang ia bisa.

"Sasuke-_kun _... Sasuke -_kun _..." nama itu seolah mantra, yang terus memompa semangatnya untuk lari meski jaraknya tidak dekat. Ia seperti seorang penyihir yang butuh mantra sebagai penyangga hidup, dan mantra itu, tak lain nama tadi.

Benar saja! Ada beberapa _bodyguard_ yang masih Sakura kenali wajah-wajahnya dari kejauhan.

Dan, bandara sepi. Padahal ia pikir akan ada segerombol _fangirl_ yang akan rela menunggui di bandara demi para pemain tersayang. Oh, mungkin mereka tidak tahu jadwal keberangkatannya? Hoho, mungkin Sakura patut berbangga diri—ia punya akses rahasia!

"Sasuke-_kun_ mana?" tanyanya, sambil terengah-engah—setelah mencapai salah satu penjaga yang berjas.

"Tch, kau yang kemarin lagi," decihnya. "Mau apa kau? Uchiha Sasuke sudah berangkat ke Beijing dua jam lalu."

"Ah, kau bohong! Tidak perlu melindunginya begitu, aku bukan orang jahat, kok! Kau tidak izinkan aku bicara padanya juga tidak apa-apa, aku cuma mau melihatnya!" desak Sakura.

"Apa untungnya aku berbohong, hah, nona? Uchiha Sasuke dan empat temannya sudah berangkat duluan ke Beijing. Yang tersisa ini yang mau ke Tokyo. Kau terlambat!"

"Bo-bohong 'kan ..." suara Sakura mulai melemah.

"Sudah kubilang, apa aku dibayar untuk berbohong? Mereka cuma membayarku untuk menjaga para pemain, tidak untuk membohongi orang luar macam dirimu. Dia sudah pergi, kau terlambat!"

Sekali lagi—Sakura melemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| t b c |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: haiaaaahh, terima kasih masih setia mengikuti! gimana? greget lagi ya di endingnya Sakura masih harus kejar-kejaran ala kayak Tom and Jerry (?) sama Sasuke? Well, chapter depan adalah yang terakhir, disana bakal dijelaskan dan dibongkar semuanya, segala tentang Sasuke. Insya Allah di-publish pas SSFD, tanggal 20 Februari : D : D

well, inilah balasan untuk review yang diberikan di chapter 3~ o/

_**karimahbgz**_: iya, FFn sempet error semaleman DX hahaha, sengaja authornya, buat bikin greget dan ada lika-likunya XD #plakdor dan, beginilah reaksi Sasuke. Malah makin gregetan? Oke, semuanya bakal diungkap di chapter depan, jangan hajar Sasuke dulu ya =)) #heh

_**skyesphantom**_: iyah, FFn ngadet =.=)a hehehe, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasiiiih :"D Hihi, ItaSasu memang lopelope deh, di chapter depan ada lagi kok merekanya, fufu #spoiler

_**Air Mata Bebek**_: *ikut jitakin Sasuke* XD #PLAKDORJDUENG *ditoyor Sakura juga* thankies yah~ hihi, ini udah update lagi :3

_**Api Hitam AMATERASU**_: yaha, namanya juga orang lagi tanding, biarpun mereka dengar, bisa-bisa gak dipeduliin loh saking konsennya, apalagi orang lagi tanding bola XD #pengalaman #eh

_**Beatrixmalf**_: Halo, Bea, ya? cieh, terima kasih sudah selalu ngikutin, aku seneeeng banget :3 cheeeehehe sempurna? masa sih? hihi, semoga, semoga, aaamiin! XD terima kasih juga koreksinya. dan, kyaaaak, twist-nya kerasa ya? itu sesuatu yang pengen banget aku capai, syukurlah kalau ternyata beneran terasa~ Sasori sengaja aku bikin semacem malaikat di sini, abis ganteng sih :") *emang ada hubungannya?* sekali lagi terima kasih, ya! hihi, suka deh sama reviewmu :3

_**Natsuya32**_: iya, sengaja kok banyak ngasih kilasbaliknya, biar lebih berwarna dan ngasih gambaran gimana mereka dulu, biar perasaan Sakura bisa dipahami, hihi :3 terima kasih untuk fave-nya, dear :3

_**Afisa UchirunoSS**_:iyah, FFn sempat error gitu~ kekekekek, di sini mereka ketemu kok, tapi yaaa hahaha begitulah. Nanti di chapter depan kebongkar kok semuanya. Iya, Sasori jadi orang ketiga penolong, gak dibikin antagonis, nanti makin panjang ceritanya kalo dia jahat, hihi~

_**crystahime**_: terima kasih! XD iya, panggil aja Nisa, salam kenal juga ya~ =]

_**nilakandi**_: wah, ada lagi yang ngerasa dejavu, authornya juga kok :3 #APA yah, Sasuke kelihatannya emang jauh dari Sakura, ya? Tapi lihat aja nanti, fufu~

_**mari-chan . 41**_: terima kasih~ hehehe, kesimpulan perasaan Sasuke mulai dijabarkan di chapter terakhir nanti, kok, turududududu~~ XD

_**iya baka-san**_: iya XD nanti deh 'ketemuan benerannya' :3 iyap! ini lanjutannya~ terima kasih suntikan semangatnyaaah X3

_**Grengas-Snap**_: pokoknya semua bakal ketahuan di chapter depan, semua tentang perasaan, niat, dan rencana Sasuke, liat aja nanti :) dan—oh, 'reguk' itu ada lho di KBBI, silahkan dicek kalau nggak percaya, hihi~ artinya sama dengan 'teguk', kok. itu salah satu diksi dong, biar ga terlalu monoton kata-katanya XD

terima kasih dukungannya! silahkan katakan unek-unek kalian, atau koreksi tentang fic ini, monggo~~ dan nantikan chapter terakhirnya, yaaaw X3

.

.

.

p.s.: ayo ramaikan SSFD 2013! sumbangkan karyamu, fanfiksi, fanart, fanvid, essay, semua boleh asalkan bertema SasuSaku dan tidak ada bashing chara~ :3


	5. 5: Higher Than Dreams

**.**

**.**

**Higher Than Dreams**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; K, Romance/Friendship

© kazuka, february 20th, 2013

**.**

**.**

**For SasuSaku Fan Day 2013!**

_#5: Higher Than Dreams_

**.**

Cabang utama kehidupan remaja itu biasanya ada dua, 'kan?

Mau pilih yang mana? Impian, atau cinta?

**. . .**

Jadi pada akhirnya—semuanya **benar-benar **stop di sini?

**x x x**

Tidak ada Sasori kali ini—yang dapat membantunya. Tidak ada kesempatan baru—kesempatan ketiga. Dimana yang ada dan yang bisa ditolerir itu hanyalah sampai 'kesempatan kedua', bukan? Mungkinkah ada kesempatan ketiga? Sasori sudah membantunya dalam kesempatan pertama—untuk kejadian tiket tempo hari, dan kedua—memanggilkan Sasuke dari ruang gantinya.

Kalaupun ada Sasori sekarang, memangnya pesawat yang sudah berangkat separuh jalan bisa disuruh untuk terbang berbalik?

Atau kalau ternyata pesawatnya sudah tiba di Beijing, bisakah disuruh kembali lagi ke Tokyo untuk membawakan Sasuke untuknya? Heh, memangnya dia siapa? Anak raja? Yang bisa menyuruh-nyuruh begitu dengan seenaknya? Orang berkuasa? Yang bisa membuat semua orang menuruti keinginannya?

"Silahkan pulang, nona. Kau tidak punya urusan lagi di sini, 'kan?"

Sakura tidak mau menjawab. Ia hanya balik badan dan kemudian pergi.

Harapannya kini hanya tinggal setipis kabut yang diusir oleh matahari pagi.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**aku sudah melarung asaku di pasifik.**

**sekarang, kuikat bunga putih dan kuletakkan di depan figurmu.**

**seolah kau sudah mati—maaf, tapi ketika kau sudah tak kembali lagi kau memang telah kuanggap berkalang tanah.**

**kau sudah tidak bisa kembali.**

**kau punya duniamu.**

**kau punya ladang untuk kau tanami sendiri. kau panen sendiri dan tak dibagi denganku.**

**kau punya kolam sendiri untuk kau rawati dan kemudian mengambil isinya tanpa dinikmati bersamaku.**

**kita sudah beda dunia, ya?**

Meski telah nyaris patah arang karena Sasuke sudah pergi lagi—dan ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu disaat-saat terakhir, Sakura masih tetap menulis.

Ya, menulis sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Itu diawali karena ia senang menulis puisi tentang cerita cintanya bersama Sasuke ... seiring waktu ia jadi mencintainya bukan hanya sebagai hobi, namun juga sebagai kebutuhan yang susah dihindari.

Walaupun sekarang, sajak buatannya masih tentang Sasuke—tapi isinya tentang patah hati semua. Terbawa suasana.

"Hei, nih! Ada berita baru!" Ino—biasalah, dia adalah yang paling _up-to-date_ kalau urusan berita ini-itu. Dia menyentuh-nyentuh layar _tablet_-nya yang kemudian ia dekatkan pada Sakura. "Eh jidat! Nih, nih, lihat! Pembagian para pemain tim nasional ke klub-klub daerah sudah diumumkan!"

"Hng."

Sakura jadi tertular ekspresi dinginnya Sasuke rupanya, ya?

"Ini nih, ini! Sasuke—"

"Stop."

"Heee?"

"Jangan bacakan lebih banyak lagi," cegah Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajah Ino. "Jangan singgung soal Sasuke-_kun_ dulu di depanku."

Kedua kening Ino mengerut. Keheranannya belum berhenti sampai situ—masih bertambah ketika Sakura beranjak meninggalkan bangkunya.

"Hei, hei! Kau kenapa, sih?"

Sakura diam saja. Malah makin jauh melangkah.

Ino cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sakura sedang tidak bisa dimengerti hari ini. Tapi kemudian—ia pandangi lagi layar _gadget_ kesayangannya tersebut. Hm, andainya Sakura tahu berita apa yang ada di dalam sini, ya?

**. . .**

**. . .**

Yang bisa Sakura lakukan cuma berlari. Berlari dari pikirannya sendiri. Berlari dari kenyataan yang menuntutnya untuk percaya bahwa memang Sasuke dan dirinya (mungkin) tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama-sama lagi seperti dahulu.

Waktu bisa merubah orang, ya? Sasuke sekarang benar-benar terobsesi dengan mimpinya—kesimpulan Sakura saat ini—dan ia jadi membuang banyak hal dari masa lalunya.

Ia termasuk yang dibuang, berarti?

Ucapan 'terima kasih' Sasuke hari itu—sebelum dia masuk ke mobil, sekarang terasa hambar untuk Sakura. Baginya sekarang, itu tak lain hanyalah sebuah ucapan selamat tinggal yang dikonotasikan dalam makna yang lebih halus saja.

Sakura menggulingkan diri di atas ranjang dengan malas. Ia kehilangan banyak semangat hari ini.

Sekarang, apa pelariannya?

Menulis?

Iya, boleh. Tapi isinya nanti paling tak jauh-jauh dari Sasuke, ya 'kan?

Ha, tapi ia sudah terlanjur merajut mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang penulis kelak.

Tapi ... seseorang yang mendasari mimpinya itu sekarang telah menyakitinya secara tidak langsung.

Sakura merasa ini bukan dirinya. Dirinya sedang limbung dan mencari arti. Sasuke pergi—apa berarti ia harus melunturkan mimpinya juga, kemudian berlari ke arah yang menyeleweng, dan jadi seorang yang seperti kehilangan identitas?

Berarti selama ini ia bergantung pada Sasuke?

Sepertinya itu adalah hal yang salah.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi—ia sudah terlanjur menganggap Sasuke sebagai bagian dari dirinya. Bagian dari mimpi-mimpinya dan terlebih—cintanya.

Mustahil kalau ia bisa menghapus Sasuke dengan cepat.

Ah, ia cuma bisa melampiaskannya dengan tulisan. Ya, lagi-lagi. Ia berusaha keras untuk menjauhkan diri tapi pada akhirnya batinnya mengarahkan dirinya kembali ke situ. Dia sudah benar-benar menyatu dengan itu, 'kan?

Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Mungkin belum waktunya dia menyerah sekarang. Kalau dia menyerah, Sasuke makin akan melupakannya, bukan? Ia akan tenggelam dalam suatu wadah gelap yang hanya akan disingkirkan Sasuke ke tempat paling sudut pikirannya.

Ia harus bisa jadi 'seseorang'. Agar Sasuke bisa mengakuinya dan bahkan mungkin—jika ia beruntung—maka ia akan dicintai.

Sakura pun mengambil pulpennya. Membuka buku yang selama ini ia gunakan sebagai arsip utama puisi dan sajak-sajak yang telah ia tuliskan. Iseng, sebelum menulis ia hitung jumlah semua karangan ini.

"Wow ..."

Ia jadi kagum sendiri begitu hitungannya melebihi angka dua puluh.

Oh, tidak, tidak. Lebih banyak lagi. Ia terus menghitung dan ketika sampai pada sajak paling baru yang ia tuliskan jumlahnya telah mencapai empat puluh sembilan.

Dulu—ia sempat bertekad, jika sajaknya telah sampai berjumlah lima puluh, ia akan segera membukukannya! Inikah waktu yang tepat?

Hm, berarti apa yang akan ia tulis sebentar lagi ini ... adalah yang kelima puluh? Oh, angka bagus! Berarti yang kali ini harus spesial—ia rasa.

Tapi, tentang apa, ya?

Sakura pun beringsut ke tepi tempat tidur, turun dan kemudian duduk ke kursi kecil yang ditaruhnya di dekat jendela. Tempat ia sering merenung dan menuliskan apapun yang otaknya mau. Entah itu di buku atau di laptop kesayangannya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, mengatur irama nafas agar teratur dan ia bisa tenang untuk menemukan inspirasi.

"_Coba kalau sekarang sedang musim semi, ya?" Sakura mendongak ke atas. Kakinya lurus berselonjor ke depan dan di sampingnya ada pemuda yang cuma sedang menatap kosong pada hujan._

_Pertanyaan itu retoris—bagi Sasuke. Ia tak menjawab satu kata pun._

_Hujan menahan mereka dari perjalanan pulang, dan Sakura menemukan pohon besar ini sebagai tempat berteduh. Benar-benar jitu ternyata—dahannya yang melebar dan daun-daunnya yang lebat, melindungi mereka dengan baik._

"_Kalau ini musim semi, bunga sakuranya pasti banyak sekali. 'Kan pohonnya besar begini. Aha, pasti bagus."_

_Sakura tiba-tiba mendapat ide. Dan ia pun tersenyum. Segera saja ia keluarkan 'senjata'nya. Pulpen dan buku catatan kecil—memangnya apalagi? Ia memang bisa mencatatnya di ponsel, tapi entah mengapa baginya, menuliskannya langsung dengan jemarinya mempunyai kesan tersendiri._

_Baru huruf pertama, Sakura sudah dihalangi. Pulpennya macet!_

_Ia coba berkali-kali, ternyata tidak bisa juga. Hm, ia memang sudah lama memakai yang ini. Maklum ya kalau ternyata sudah tidak bisa lagi?_

_Sakura jadi kehilangan hasratnya. Ia merengut dan kemudian hanya memain-mainkan pulpennya di pohon._

_Selintas ide mendadak lewat lagi. Dengan cengiran seperti anak kecil, ia segera saja mewujudkannya._

'_Payung Cinta'—lumrah dalam dunia cinta anak remaja. Ia mengukir bentuk payung kecil di pohon tersebut dengan pulpennya—kemudian pelan-pelan ia tuliskan nama._

_Sasuke._

"_Sakura."_

"_Hnnn?" Sakura merespons._

"_Pulang. Hujannya sudah berhenti."_

"_Eh?" Sakura lantas memandang ke sekeliling. Rupanya memang sudah benar-benar reda! "Tunggu sebentar!"_

_Meski diajak Sasuke begitu, ia tetap tidak terburu-buru untuk ukiran nama selanjutnya, di bagian yang bersisian dengan nama 'Sasuke' barusan. Ia mengukirnya dengan hati-hati, seolah ini adalah _masterpiece_. Ia hanya ingin ini terlihat bagus._

"_Ayo pulang."_

"_Sebentaaar~"_

_Sasuke nampak tidak sabaran. "Sakura."_

"Sakura."

Sakura membuka matanya, kembali pada kenyataan setelah tadi menonton kembali film masa lalu yang diputarkan kotak memorinya. Hm, sepertinya ia sudah mendapat ide mentah yang lumayan bagus.

"Sakura!"

Ada suara yang samar—yang mengganggunya.

"Oh tolonglah, sudah. Sakura! Kau harus konsentrasi!" desak _inner_-nya.

"Sakura!"

Gawat.

Sakura jadi takut apa dirinya berhalusinasi? Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang dia sudah gila! Heh, cuma gara-gara hal sepele begini, dia jadi gila?

_Plakplakplakplak_! Sakura menepuk pipinya berkali-kali.

"Sakura."

Tetap saja.

Tunggu sebentar.

Sepertinya nyata, ya? Sakura yakin indera pendengarannya masih waras—meski otaknya agak kurang mempercayai itu.

Asalnya seperti dari ... bawah jendela.

"Sakura."

Gadis musim semi merah jambu itu terkesiap. Mungkin—jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka itu sebentar lagi.

"SASUKE-_KUN_?!"

**x x x**

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?!" Sakura merapatkan jaketnya, nafasnya sedikit tak beraturan karena tadi buru-buru menuruni tangga dan menerobos keluar rumah, untuk selanjutnya keluar—dan menghampiri pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas pagar samping rumahnya.

Hup!—Sakura pun ikut duduk di atas pagar yang tingginya hanya separuh tubuhnya itu.

"Karena aku mau."

Kelopak mata Sakura paksakan untuk tidak menutup barang sepersekian detik. Cuma untuk memastikan bahwa Sasuke yang di sini adalah yang riil; yang bukan merupakan manipulasi dari halusinasi.

"Bu-bukannya kau ..."

"Pertandingan di China sudah selesai kemarin," jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang sang lawan bicara. "Kau tidak melihat kemenanganku?"

Sakura ingin mencibir. Pede sekali orang ini!

Tapi, yah, itu memang perangainya sedari dahulu. Hemat bicara, namun tak jarang ketika mereka bersama, dia tampak percaya diri sekali dengan kemampuan dan segala rencananya.

"Aku tidak membaca berita apapun tentangmu akhir-akhir ini."

Dapat Sakura dengar Sasuke mendengus. Tapi sekali lagi, ia menatap lurus pada lawan bicaranya. Lelaki itu benar-benar nyata.

Asli.

Ia ingin tidak percaya tapi ... wow. Ini rasanya luar biasa. Ia tidak berhalusinasi. Keajaiban macam apa ini?

"Kalau kau di sini ... berarti ..." Sakura menggantung kata-katanya, sebab agak ragu.

"Aku ditempatkan di tim Osaka."

Nafas Sakura berhenti di tenggorokan. Keajaiban kedua!

"Be-berarti ..."

"Aku akan kembali tinggal di sini."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan rasa kaget yang meluap—meluap bersama kebahagiaan dan rasa tidak percaya yang mendadak membanjiri hatinya.

Sementara Sasuke, tetap diam dan matanya jauh memandang ke langit. Apa ia tidak sadar bahwa ia ikut andil dalam perubahan ekspresi Sakura sekarang? Gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan satu tangan menutup mulut—plus mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan bermain di klub sini. Aku akan mengejar titel sebagai pemain terbaik di Jepang."

Sakura mengalihkan matanya, juga turut memuaskan mata pada area langit sekarang.

Ya, dia kembali.

Tapi masih dengan mimpi baru yang dikejarnya. Berarti Sasuke datang bukan untuk dirinya? Aha, Sakura baru mengerti itu. Sasuke kembali untuk sebuah titel lain yang merupakan satu dari mimpi-mimpi besarnya.

"Akhirnya ... kau pulang," senyum Sakura. Getir.

Ada hening yang kemudian ambil bagian dalam interaksi keduanya.

"Kau tahu ... aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_!" suara Sakura meninggi. Tangisnya benar-benar pecah.

Sasuke tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang pasti.

"Aku rindu kau! Apa kau tidak sadar? Ha? Aku menunggumu selama ini! Ternyata—kau hanya peduli pada mimpimu! Pada cita-citamu! Pada gelar itu, dengan rasa ambisiusmu yang semakin bertambah setiap hari! Apa kebersamaan kita dulu sudah kau lupakan, Sasuke-_kun_?! Sudah kau buang kemana demi keinginan-keinginan besarmu itu?!" Sakura menumpahkan semuanya.

Sayangnya pembawaan Sasuke yang (terlalu) hemat bicara itu menjadikan suasana sekarang hanya diisi oleh keheningan lagi dan Sakura yang menangis.

"Y-ya—aku tahu mungkin kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku ... ta-tapi ... hiks ... Setidaknya tidak bisakah kau hargai aku, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau punya aku sebagai temanmu! Kau tidak akan hidup dengan rasa ambisiusmu itu saja!"

"Bodoh."

Sakura mati langkah.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Sakura butuh satu kekuatan besar sekarang—untuk menampar Sasuke sekeras yang ia bisa. Sampai berdarah kalau perlu. Tapi sayangnya, saat ini, untuk bergerak pun ia tidak bisa—saking tajamnya kata-kata dingin Sasuke menusuk dirinya.

"Aku ingin jadi hebat agar aku jadi pantas."

Sakura jadi tidak mengerti suasana. Apa yang sedang dikatakan Sasuke? Apa dia sedang mencoba untuk mengubah topik agar ia bisa membela diri?

"Pantas untuk sesuatu yang lebih tinggi dari mimpi-mimpiku."

"... Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke melipat tangannya. Membiarkan kata-kata Sakura menguap di udara—cukup lama untuk kemudian ia teruskan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang yang berhasil untuk banyak hal dulu. Agar aku tidak terlihat sebagai orang lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa di depannya."

"Siapa dia, Sasuke-_kun_?! Siapa! Katakan siapa orangnya! Artis?! Seorang yang terkenal?! Katakan sekarang supaya aku tidak sakit hati lebih lama lagi!" tentu saja, Sakura 'mengamuk' sekali lagi. Mau tidak mau, ia memang harus mendengar dan menerimanya sekarang ... Sebelum menunggu digantung lebih lama lagi dan itu hanya akan memperburuk dirinya.

"Seseorang yang menyebalkan."

Sakura merasa sedang berada di tepi sebuah jurang yang benar-benar membingungkan. 'Menyebalkan'? Heh, Sasuke baru saja mengatakan itu padanya! Kalau ternyata yang Sasuke bicarakan itu adalah dirinya ... Oh, dia pasti akan merasa terbang melayang, tinggi ke langit—dari tepi jurang yang terjal ini. Tapi kalau bukan? Ia akan seperti didorong paksa untuk jatuh ke dalam jurang tersebut!

Hanya ada dua opsi, kemanakah Sasuke akan melempar Sakura?

Ia capek sekarang! Capek dipermainkan oleh makhluk hemat bicara yang berkeliaran seenaknya di dalam kehidupannya.

"Itu kau."

Opsi yang pertama, ternyata.

"Di persimpangan, kita beda jalan. Kau berlari di jalan mimpimu, dan aku mengejarmu—tapi kita beda arah. Kau hanya untuk mimpimu, aku di sini cuma bisa lihat punggungmu menjauh. Aku yang memutuskan untuk mengejar mimpi dan cinta sekaligus, tidak bisa seimbangi kau. Kau hanya pengejar mimpi yang meninggalkanku."

Sakura seperti patung, terbius. Sasuke mengucapkan bait sajak yang pernah ia tulis dengan lancar—hafal diluar kepala! Itu adalah salah satu sajak yang kertasnya dikembalikan Sasuke tempo hari ... Ternyata ia menghafal isinya?!

"Kita memang berbeda, Sakura."

Gadis itu cuma bisa menunggu kalimat berikutnya.

"Sayangnya," Sasuke akhirnya mau menerangkan. "Kau mengejar cinta dan mimpimu sekaligus. Tapi aku mengejar mimpiku dahulu ..."

Sasuke menahannya untuk satu helaan nafas. "Kemudian menjadi pantas untuk yang kucinta."

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_, kau bisaaa!"

"Sedikit lagi! Yaaa, waktu sudah hampir habis tapi tampaknya tim Osaka masih belum menyerah! Kapten andalan, Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan anggota inti dari tim nasional sedang bergerak menuju gawang lawan dan—OOH! GOOOLLL!"

_PRIIIIT~_!

"Wooohow! Uchiha Sasuke berhasil memecahkan angka kosong-kosong pertandingan menjadi satu-kosong tepat di detik terakhir! Sangat dramatis tapi ini membuktikan sebuah semangat berkobar pantang menyerah dari para pemain tim dari Osaka! Selamat kepada tim yang menjadi pemenang!"

Sakura tersenyum di bangku penonton. Satu kemenangan lagi—kemenangan pertama Sasuke sebagai bagian dari tim kampung halamannya, Osaka.

Si nomor sembilan itu tampak sedang menyalami pemain yang lain—masih dengan muka datarnya. Wajah datar yang kebasahan, hujan turun sejak separuh babak kedua—namun menyiratkan sebuah rasa bangga yang besar dari sorot matanya.

Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi kecuali membuat senyumnya sendiri semakin lebar dan puas.

**x x x**

"Duluan, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Terima kasih kemenangan hari ini, ya! Kau memang luar biasa!"

Sasuke mengangguk satu kali, kemudian menghampiri seorang gadis yang menunggu di dekat gerbang utama stadion sementara teman-temannya yang lain beriringan pulang menggunakan bus khusus transportasi pemain bola.

"Hei. Selamat untuk kemenangannya, ya."

Sasuke turut bersandar di tembok—tepat di sebelah Sakura. "Hn."

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya, menadah tetes-tetes hujan yang jatuh dengan kecepatan yang konstan.

Tentu, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu lagi-lagi kembali membuatnya tersenyum dan sedikit merasa tidak percaya. Ternyata itu dirinya, ya? Ternyata Sasuke punya pikiran yang lebih dalam darinya. Dirinya yang salah menilai, dong? Sasuke bukan hanya si ambisius yang terlalu terobsesi dengan cita-citanya. Dia punya tujuan yang lebih tinggi dari itu.

Dirinya.

Ya.

Sakura sendiri.

Sakura benci mengatakan ini—karena dia tidak ingin terdengar narsis atau semacamnya—tapi dirinyalah yang lebih istimewa dari mimpi-mimpi Sasuke, bukan?

Ini bukan surga tapi ia merasakan sebuah realita yang levelnya paling tinggi dari segala kebahagiaan yang pernah ia rasa.

Mimpinya, cintanya—menganggap dirinya lebih istimewa dari segala yang ia kejar.

Namun biar begitu, masih ada yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Nii-san_ sebentar lagi akan menjemput."

"Bukan, bukan itu," Sakura tertawa masam kemudian. "Maksudku ..."

Ia merasa masih 'digantung'.

"Sebenarnya ... kita ini—bagaimana, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan kerutan di kening.

"Maksudku ..." Sakura menunduk, memainkan ujung syalnya yang panjang menjuntai. "Ki-kita... Ah, apa kita ini pacaran? Ma-maksudku... ka-kau tidak pernah bertanya untuk jadi pacarku ta-tapi ... duh—begini—"

Siapa yang tidak ragu kalau diperlakukan begini—tidak pernah menerima 'lamaran cinta' secara langsung namun hubungan mereka belakangan serasa makin dekat, malah seperti sepasang kekasih saja? Pulang berdua, obrolan ditelepon sampai tengah malam, atau sekedar salam singkat dipagi hari ...

... Semua memang berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang Sakura sukai. Menjadi apa yang Sakura inginkan.

Namun dalam status yang tidak pasti.

"Tunggu aku."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku harus menjadi seseorang yang hebat sebelum memilikimu."

Wajah Sakura memanas. Merah dan ia cuma berani menunduk.

"Kau lebih berharga dari mimpiku."

Sasuke ternyata punya keahlian tersembunyi untuk membuat Sakura jadi kehilangan kata-kata karena saking 'panas'nya.

"Kalau lebih berharga dari semua yang kau kejar, Sasuke-_kun_—kenapa tidak segera dimiliki saja? Hihi, kalau kau begitu, nanti bisa diambil orang, lho~"

"... Kau menyukai orang lain?"

"Tidaaak, tidak! Bukan begitu!" Sakura menukas cepat, takut Sasuke salah paham. "Aku selalu menunggumu dari dulu ... Hingga sekarang," ia menggenggam ujung jaketnya.

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah," Sasuke mengubah posisi untuk kemudian menghadap Sakura. "Aku harus menjadi orang besar dulu agar punya muka untuk berbicara di depan ayahmu."

Dia—benar-benar serius lebih dari apapun!

"Masa bodoh dengan status pacaran. Setelah semua ini, aku akan menikahimu," Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura untuk menghadapnya, dan gerakan perlahan yang ia lakukan sambil menutup mata—sekarang telah membuat Sakura terkunci.

Terkunci dalam kehangatan yang diciptakan Sasuke dengan ciumannya, dengan keberadaannya, dengan kehadirannya kembali setelah sebuah penantian lama yang cukup menyita kesabaran.

Dia damai dalam dunianya, dalam impian dan cintanya yang sekarang sudah ia miliki.

_DIIIN, DIIIN~_!

"Hei, Sasuke! Sampai kapan kau mau menciumnya? Ayo pulang!"

Sasuke menarik diri dengan tiba-tiba, sama dengan Sakura. Heh, siapa yang tidak kaget kalau diinterupsi dengan bunyi klakson yang nyaring begitu?

"_Baka aniki_!"

Sakura cuma tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sasuke yang agak kemerahan pipinya—meski ia juga luar biasa malu dengan hal barusan. Kedapatan oleh Itachi yang datang menjemput mereka dimomen yang kurang tepat!

**.**

"Aku sudah seperti supir kalian saja," celetuk Itachi, ketika keduanya telah masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di kursi penumpang bagian belakang.

"_Baka_."

"Hihi, maaf ya, _nii_~" Sakura terkikik sambil mengibaskan sisa air hujan yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Dasar kalian," Itachi menggeleng. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Sakura—Konan bilang sajak-sajakmu bagus, dia suka sekali bukumu."

"Konan?" Sakura kurang familiar dengan nama itu.

"Temanku. Kalian pernah bertemu, kok—waktu kau ke rumahku dan teman-temanku sedang berkumpul."

"Aku lupa tapi ... Sampaikan terima kasih dariku ya, _nii_."

"Ya."

Buku yang telah dicetak, orang-orang yang menyukai apa yang ia tulis—mimpi yang telah perlahan ia raih, seseorang yang telah kembali padanya, dan seseorang yang telah membuktikan bahwa dirinya ada dalam posisi istimewa untuk orang tersebut... Sakura tidak ingin kemana-mana lagi untuk mencari hal yang bisa membahagiakannya.

Bahagianya ada di sini, ada pada seseorang yang menjadi mimpi dan cintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

A/N: aaah, akhirnya tamat 8Dd bagaimana? puaskah sama endingnya? dan—apakah sesuatu yang dikatakan Sasuke pada Sakura sebagai kesimpulan dari kenapa ia pergi mengejar mimpinya terus itu memuaskan juga? 8Da #bah wokeh, terlepas dari itu semua, semoga ficnya bisa menghibur dan meramaikan acara tahunan kita ini, ya! XD juga—semoga ada pelajaran yang bisa dipetik :)))

balesin review dulu, yak!

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_: wahaaa, tersirat akan perasaan? masa sih kak? asik, berarti penggambaran perasaannya ngena 8'D yap, beginilah jadinya pertemuan mereka :"]

_**Natsuya32**_: iya, ini terakhir~ hehehe :D thankies for revew yah o/

_**mari-chan . 41**_: Iya dong, mereka bertemu lagi di sini =] Sasori dijadiin penolong di sini, biar fangirl tambah kleper-kleper(?) happy sasusaku fan day too =]

_**Afisa UchirunoSS**_: sudah ketebak ya? XD beginilah endingnya, wakakaka~ semoga puas~

_**Puput mochito**_: masaaa? hehehehe XD oke, dear, salam kenal juga :3

_**skyesphantom**_: halo juga~ :3d terima kasiiiiih n/ / /n hehehe, Sasori adalah orang ketiga yang ga terduga 8Dd

_**Crystal Yuen Cytherea**_: haaai =] punya dua akun ya? kenapa nih? XD hihhihii, sampe gregetan dia hohoh, tapi terima kasih n.n)/

_**nilakandi**_: cieeee, pengalaman pribadi, ya? oh, wajar koook, wajar (?) #dor Sasuke punya rencana yang lebih besar, ternyata, 'kan? =]

_**karimahbgz**_: te-terima kasih *pajang emot malu-malu* #DOR iniii, udah diapdet chapter endingnya, hehehe~

_**Beatrixmalf**_: eh, halo, kamu lagi, aku masih senang ketemu denganmu lagi XD (?) Sama-samaa~ duh—jangan berlebihan deh, aku masih punya banyak flaw kok :"3 hiya, twistnya yg paling greget emang pas puncak cerita, yaitu ditengah-tengah alias chapter 3. tapi di sini juga ada twistnya, apa kerasa? XD Oh iya, masalah elipsis. terima kasih banyak koreksinya ya—tapi bagian itu memang kubuat untuk memanjangkan pertanyaan Sakura yang sedang berekspresi agak ragu ke Sasori. well, agak ambigu ya? X"D aaaah, terima kasih, terima kasih, sekali lagi terima kasih :"D ini, chapter terakhirnya, semoga suka yaaa :'D Soal SSFD, udah kujelasin lewat PM kan? :D

_**iya baka-san**_: hihi,boleh kok, boleeeh :D yah, awalnya emang nyesek tapi di chapter ini ga nyesek lagi, kaaan? 8Dd

_**Grengas-Snap**_: hehe, gak papa kok, kita masih sama-sama belajar juga~ =]

_**Pita-chan**_:Nggak dramatis? aaah, syukurlah X") aku emang kepengen bikin fic ini terlihat nyata dengan bikin adegan-adegannya ga keliatan 'fiksi abis'. karena di dunia nyata, yang beginianlah yang terjadi, 'kan? =] ohohoho, laki-laki harus punya rencana matang memang, dong 8Dd

.

well, terima kasih ya semua atas dukungannya dari part prolog sampai tamatnya m(_ _)m ini multichapter sasusaku pertamaku yang lebih dari dua chapter, lho :'D maaf kalau terdapat banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan di dalamnya, dan semoga kalian terhibur! makasih, makasih pokoknya! yang baca, yang review, yang fave, makasiiih, hihi~ sampai ketemu di karya lainnya lagi, ya! :'Dd

.

.

p. s.: aku publish satu fic lagi buat SSFD lho, kalau berkenan mampir juga, ya! 8Dd #apa #ditimpuk


End file.
